Story of the white wolf
by Frozentongue
Summary: Kann, a white wolf from the far North, traveled with his best friend Za Shen, a black mamba to China for a new life. They reached the Jade Palace, hoping to finally begin a new chapter of their lives. But mysterious forces at the Northern lands followed the great white wolf. Read and find out. OCxSong, OCxViper, TiPo begins in chapter 10. Featuring Mitchicus Merindus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kung Fu panda fanfic: story of the white wolf**_

**Author's note:** wow, finally, a story to post. This story got nothing to do with Po or the main characters in the film, at least in this chapter. it's about my oc, keep reading and you'll see.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing from DreamWorks, just my oc, my imagination, the original plot.

Freezing wind blew strong, in the mountain of Himalaya. The sight was barely visual. A figure strode beneath the harsh weather, each strode heavy, yet powerful. The wolf was a big one. At the height of a tiger, with broad shoulders, strong limbs, muscular build, and snowy white fur. He was a tough one. His journey started in a far, mysterious place, and he was heading to China. His deep black eyes scoured the land, seeing only thick snow, and occasionally, cliffs. He wore a thick black cloak to hide from the cold, with a hood on his head. Silence kept existing, after a while:

"Tell me again why am I doing this?"-his deep voice asked.

"Come on Kann, at least it's better than home." Said a voice in his cloak.

"We have no home, remember? The last time we had a home, it was ransacked by some hunters, hunting for me." Said Kann, with a taste of sarcasm, yet indeniedably calm.

"Come on, will you gonna cling to that? It was an accident!" The hidden voice said. Then a reptile slithered out of his cloak, onto his left shoulder. A black mamba became visual under the delicate rays of sun light. Black eyes, grey back scales, and white scales underneath. Tattoo patterns spreaded his upper half, and a few scale less spots. Proof for a life of fighting. Since the reptile came out, the weather seemed brighter; the storm was gone, and sunlight began to shine.

"Ok, ok. Just kidding Za Shen! At least they won't find us. Not when we have already used the storm to cover us." Said the wolf.

"Are we there yet?" The snake said with anticipation.

"I think we're not. Just a few more miles."

"ARH, this is got damn boring!"-groaned Za Shen, his fiery "passion" extinguished.

(Sunset, eight hours later)

"Alright, we'll camp here through the night." Said Kann, standing in front of a cave.

"Urh alright. You better start that fire! We reptiles are cold blooded you know!" Whined the snake.

"Yes father." Said Kann with an amused tone. The two then both broke into a laugh.

"HEY look!" The snake suddenly shouted, making Kann turned his head around. There was a figure in the snow, having just collapsed when Za Shen shouted. immediately, Kann rushed out of the cave, to the figure's side. It was a clouded leopard, a female clouded leopard. She had beautiful blue eyes, at least that was what Kann thought, she blinked once, then fell into unconsciousness, Kann checked her pulse, relieved when he knew she was alive. Then the wolf scooped her up into his arms, bringing her to the campfire he just made.

"Who's she?" Asked Za Shen

"I thought that was my question." Said the wolf, while putting his black cloak on the freezing leopard. Then he opened his pack, looking for some warm clothes, and food to eat.

"Hey! I was saving those!" Shouted annoyedly by the snake.

"Come on, she's in danger, her temperatures dropped pretty low, not to mention the exhaustion" Answered Kann, still trying to make the leopard better.

"Since when did you have that kind of compassion? Don't tell me you like her!", and there's silence, awkward silence." OH NO! Please, not this!" The snake whined "Do you remember that last time you had a girlfriend? I ended up in the graveyard with a pile of people on my back!"

"That was different." Said Kann, annoyance in his voice. "I was young, I was foolish."

"And are you different now?"

"careful, Shen! you don't wanna be my back scratcher again!"

"ok ok, I'm done" Muffled the snake "So, what now?"

"speaking of that, I think she's waking."

The two went over to the leopard, seeing her eyes was slowly opening, then a groan escaped her lips.

"Urh, where am I?"

"You're safe. And you're with us now."Calmly said by the wolf.

The leopard slowly sat up, but a hand gently set her back down.

"Please, don't move, you're in bad conditions."

"who are you?" Asked he leopard.

"I forgot my manners. Please, let me introduce. I'm Kann, a white wolf, and that whining black mamba over there is Za Shen." Formally said the wolf, the last part caused a small hiss from the snake.

"We are on a journey to China. Looking for a home, a new beginning." The wolf's deep calm voice continued. "And what about you? what's your name and may I ask why were you out in these terrible freezing place?"

"My name is Song. I'm used to run a group of…..well, we are, were, called the Ladies of the Shade, we once were thieves, but the Dragon Warrior opened my eyes, and I was set to change the way we live. Unfortunately….. I failed….. That's why I need to get back to China, for a new home and probably to visit a *friend*." Explained the clouded leopard.

"Well, guess that we're on the same boat." The snake jumped in, causing a small glare to escape Kann's eyes.

Standing up, Kann said "Eat my part, I'm not hungry tonight. It's dark already and I think you need it more than I do. I'm off to my watch, good night miss."

"Please, call me by my name: Song, and….thanks for the meal, and everything." Song said gratefully, her eyes looked straight into Kann's, and he just stood there for a few seconds before:

"Kann, I think you should go do what you said you would: YOUR NIGHT WATCH!" Shouted Shen, clearly irritated by the scene.

"Right, I'm just gonna….um, right, I'll be over there."-Kann said, surprised by the snake's shout, then clumsily made his way to the entrance of the cave.

Song just smiled a little. She took a bite out of Kann's food. At the time, she didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her. Shen's eyes. Strangely enough, his gaze was to study, to learn, not to harm.

"Excuse me, but why are you staring at me?"

The snake snapped out to reality, embarrassed by his actions. After a few seconds he finally spoke

"I'm sorry. I'm just, well, studying you."

"For what?"-asked Song, confused.

"Well, we don't usually meet strangers along the journeys and help them. Kann, today he seemed, different. I just wanted to study you, who I think is the source of his strange behavior, to figure it out. He's like a brother to me, I'm just being careful" Shen said honestly. Then the snake quickly turned away. "So sorry, now, I think you should do what he told you to."

"Ok, next time, just ask. I don't bite you know."-Song said playfully, earning a small smile from the snake.

"Ok, eat and rest. If you need anything, ask….um, ask him. I'll be over here"-Shen said, pointing to Kann sitting at the entrance of the cave.

"Right, thanks." Song responded. Then turned to eat her meal.

The silent night came, Kann sat sturdily at the cave's entrance. His stern, tough face illuminated by the moon. The storm had fully gone, only the silent cold, the freezing wind, the snowy surface. He thought of his goal. A new home, he thought. All his life, he lived a hard character. Trust no one but himself, except for the snake. He learned so much along the way. He had met monks from China, on there way to other lands, to spread their faith. They taught him Kung Fu when he had saved them from bandits. He was a fast learner. One of the monks even said: "You have a true talent for Kung Fu, my friend. It's a pity thing to see you wander the world for a place to call home. If you have the chance, go to the Valley of Peace, the kung Fu masters there would give you peace." That was his destination. Kann sat there, alone to his thought. another day went by, he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kung Fu panda fanfic: Story of the white wolf**

Chapter 2

**Author's note:** phew, chapter two here, people! It's a bit longer. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Kung Fu Panda

The three reached a small town, just a few miles away from the border. The night was upon them.

"We're here, China, that is. Where are you heading now, miss…, sorry, Song?" Calmly asked the white wolf. But he couldn't hind a hint of disappointment thinking that she would go on a different route.

"The Valley of Peace." The leopard said. She didn't notice after saying this, the expression on Kann's face suddenly jumped.

"Oh, then, I guess we'll have to stick together until then." Still remained calm, he said. But, Za Shen knew, inside, he's jumping with relief. The snake had known him since they were kids. Since there was a tiny bit of peace….

"We should get a place to rest. The extensive traveling really not helping in your recovery, Song." Kann said, unintentionally snapped the snake from his thoughts.

"I'll be OK. I have my um…..oh, I forgot, I lost my herbs in that freezing mountain." Said Song, clearly disappointed about that lost.

"And that's why you need rest. You've been repeating that 3 times since our roads crossed back up the mountain. Come, I'll find you a decent room in this town."

With a gentle gesture, Kann signaled her to walk with him. Shen, who was on his shoulder the whole journey, slightly shook his head, then slithered down of his shoulder, to a cold spot under an old tree.

"What's with him?" Asked Song

"Well, he's just looking for a nice sleep in these hours. Oh, and there's a decent hostel." Kann said, pointing to a well decorated yet simple hostel in front of them. "Come, I'll get you a room."

"Wait, but what about you?" Song asked, confused at his decision.

"I'll be just fine! I'll join the snake under the tree, he needs company." Said Kann, but the truth is, he got only a small amount of money. He couldn't make a bad impression in front of a female! He was always full of pride. And also, his love life wasn't really good. His luck on females never came. That's why he's acting that way.

"OK, here's the key, go up stairs and rest, we'll continue our journey when the sun rises."

"um…ok, good bye then." Song said, taking the keys. Kann quickly turned his head away, avoiding her gaze from noticing the regret in his eyes.

"Yeah, bye." Kann said quickly, didn't dare to look in her eyes again. He paced forward, taking his hood over the head, covering the eyes, and the upper part of the face. He paced silently on the empty street, out of her gaze. She sighed, then stepped in the hostel.

Right when she was in, Kann stopped pacing. Turned around, he stared straight at a group of bandits approaching the hostel. His gaze full of cautiousness.

"Shen, we have some business to take care of." He said to the snake curling at the tree's stump. Shen rose his head slowly, his eyes sleepily blinked a few times.

"Couldn't you give me one moment of relaxation?" Grouchily said the snake. Though he didn't want to, the snake sleepily slithered up on Kann's shoulder.

"After this, you own me a big meal."

"You and your reptiles appetite." Said Kann. His mood completely changed. Shen saw it. He had also seen it before. This is not the time for jokes.

"Alright, let's roll." Shen said tensely. Kann took off his hood, then his black cloak, revealing a sleeveless black vest, on his left arm, there was many ugly, twisted scars. At the back of his vest, strange white patterns covered all of his back side. The pants was black, with white curls treaded horizontally on his thighs. He rushed to the entrance of the hostel, yet incredibly quiet. In a few seconds, he was in front of the small gate. In front of him, ten big bandits, with crocs, oxen, rhinos, and a tiger. Kann presumed that tiger was the leader.

"what do we have here? Some idiot trying to be the hero?" One of the crocs said

"I think he lost his bone." And ox said, then the group busted out into a laugh. Kann's face still remained calm.

"Hmhmhm" He chuckled. Then his face snapped back to the cold face of a killer. " I think, if you don't leave this town now, somebody's gonna lose his bones. Hm, and I don't think that person is me at all." Kann said in a cold, yet calm voice. Shen curled on his shoulder, ready to strike.

"Oh really? You think you could take out all of us? Look again, DOG. there're two of you, and ten of us." The tiger said mockingly. The rest of those bandits just smirked, some even laughed.

Then there was a snap. It was the snap of his fingers. Yet, his face remained emotionless. The bandits stopped what they had been doing earlier. Silence grew tensely among them.

"Get out of our way, dog. That woman was *taken* by us first. Don't worry about her, She'll be in *good care*." The tiger chuckled, followed by the group.

"How about get your fucking ass away from her, or you'll be in a whole lot of pain." Snapped the wolf. He wasn't feeling to good on the idea of Song getting hurted. Za Shen just smirked a little. He knew too well Kann's ability. And the over-protective nature of Kann to those close to him.

"We'll go, tough guy. After we beat the fuck out of you and *claim* your little clouded leopard." The tiger said. Not waiting for Kann to react, he threw a punch right on Kann's face. But, Kann knew it would happen. He drew no signs of pain, not even did he move. He stood there, like a guardian. The tiger was overwhelmed with surprise. Then he threw another punch, hoping to sent Kann back. Another failed attempt. Kann just smiled. A mocking smile. Then:

"My turn." Kann threw a incredibly powerful punch right in the face, knocking him back, along with five more bandits. He spitted at the other's feet, then went into a stance. All of them just rushed in, hoping to out numbered the wolf. Kann threw his left arm forward, allowing Shen to plunge forward, using his speed. He was saving his venom for those *worthy* enough. Kann faked a right, then a left to a rhino's stomach, knocking the air out of his lung, then a right again to his face. He threw a right elbow back, knocking some croc's teeth on the ground, then a right kick to an ox's head. Ducked his head from a punch, he swept the attacking ox, causing a small quake from the fall. Standing up, he blocked a croc's punch, then did a head butt. The croc was dazed, then he received a dropkick from Kann, throwing him to two others. There were more than ten. They had reinforcements. After a flick of a coin, there were twenty more. But to Kann, that's not a problem.

"Bring it." Kann said solemnly. They mostly rushed to him. One third of them spitted to handle with Za Shen. Bad idea. The snake was incredibly fast, making them confused, which, led them to hit themselves. He preferred this way, watching them doing the damage themselves. Kann deflected a kick, then jumped up to avoid a sweeping kick. He did a back flip, kicking the jaws off of to rhinos, then landed on an ox by the knee, knocking him out cold.

"Enough playing." Kann said. Kann summoned flames to his hands. A trick he had learned in the lion's lands. Then, he threw flames at the bandits faces, making them panicked. then, he extinguished the flames, charged in and fought valiantly. His image, one versus a few dozens, fearless, powerful. Soon, all of them were lying on the ground, some tried desperately to find their teeth.

Kann walked casually to the tiger, their leader. The fear in that tiger's eyes didn't even affect his judgement.

"Please, let us go. I'll do anything. I swear!" Begged the tiger.

"I am letting you go." Kann said, surprising the begging tiger.

"really?"

"Yes, I'm letting you go, especially YOU, to the grave." He razed his foot, readied to open the tiger's skull

"Enough, Kann." A female voice suddenly busted.

He stopped, putting his foot down. Then turned around to look at the leopard.

"Go, get out of here. Never shows up in front of me again!" He said calmly to the tiger.

"Ye…yes great one! I'm sorry." The tiger quickly muffled the words. Then gathered all of his comrades and ran like hell, to the forest beyond.

"What were you thinking?" Exclaimed Song. "You could have killed someone!"

Kann didn't say anything. His face was dead cold. Song walked forward, lifting his chin up. Her gaze met his own. Then the silence came again.

"Why Kann?" She suddenly asked

"I, I stopped them from…."

"From what?" Song asked, confused

"From hurting you." He said solemnly. His eyes couldn't hind the hint of care, of worry.

Song was shocked for a moment. She thought he started it.

"They saw you walking in the hostel. They wanted to …. I had to stop them." He said, his calm voice was shifting to something else.

"Why, Kann?" She asked, confusingly looked straight into his deep black eyes. Kann then suddenly snapped back to his calm self.

"The reason is….. is my own to know." He said. "Please go back to rest. You need it." He changed the subject. But she knew what he was doing, still she ignored it.

"Ok, see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night Song." Then, Song stepped back in the hostel. Kann, with Shen by his right, found a tree to spend the night.

"You should tell her." Suddenly, the snake said.

"Tell her what?" Asked Kann, he faked a confused look, but it couldn't out smart the snake.

"Tell her how you feel man."

"Whatever. Go to sleep." Grouchily answered the wolf. Shen hid a smirk, then curled up beside his friend.

"Good night, you stubborn wolf." The snake said, causing a low growl from Kann. "Ok ok, I'm done." Quickly said the snake. Then the silent night covered them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kung Fu Panda fanfic: Story of the white wolf**

Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** another chapter,, coming right up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from DreamWorks or Kung Fu Panda

The sun was rising. It was morning. The town woke up from its slumber. People got out of their homes to their everyday lives. But, they couldn't help noticing there had been a small clash in front of the hostel. Teeth where on the ground, some spray of blood, even small craters. And then they noticed three strangers. A female clouded leopard, a foreign black snake and a white wolf.

The wolf was doing push-up morning exercise, warming up for the journey ahead. The snake was lying on a rock, absorbing energy from the sun. And the leopard, she was buying some food. The town people looked stared at them strangely, wondering about their business here.

"These scars get uglier every time I see it!" Exclaimed Za Shen, pointing at the scars on Kann's left arm. Shen remembered the great pain Kann had been through. And, he remembered the painless face. Kann never expressed pain, at lease outside. He learned to think that pain was just an illusion. The snake worried for him, one day, maybe he would step too far. After his morning exercise, Kann sat up, pulled out a bag of black beans. He was given these beans in return for saving a chief's son. Then, he picked out one, put it in his mouth and chewed. The bean helped to enhanced his energy and knocked away his sleepiness.(Author's note: it's coffee) He felt as strong as ever. The bean really help.

"Man, you shouldn't those often. It wakes you up, but you could stay up all night if you use it in the evening." Warned Shen.

"I know. I figured it out long ago." Answered Kann. He was not a brute. He knew. He was smart. His mind was always deep in thought.

"Ok, just wanna warn ya. So, what now?" Asked the snake.

"Break fast, then we'll continue." Swallowing the chewed bean, he said. Laying back at the tree stump, he looked up in the sky. It was so beautiful. The clouds, the sunrise. He closed his eyes and took a breathe in. The free scent of life, the wild scent of nature. He loved all of it. He wanted to be in a peaceful life. No more fighting, no more bloodshed.

"Hey you two. I bought something for break fast." Song stepped in, snapping Kann out of his thoughts. She bought some rice, and some tofu.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to. We could manage." Kann said. Shen just rolled his eyes. Holding on that pride again, he thought.

"Really? Explain to me why didn't rent a room for yourself, hm?" Song asked sarcastically.

"I…ur, I….." Kann was speechless. He couldn't think of a reason good enough. He opened his mouth, then closed it just as quickly. His head dropped.

"alright, I got no money than the one I gave the inn keeper." He explained. He was embarrassed by his own actions. HAH, he thought, my chances were blown.

"It's ok Kann. I used to be that broke. I understand." She smiled. He looked up, surprised. Then their gaze met again. Za Shen rolled his eyes. He slithered away, after saying to Kann.

"Call me when you're done, ok."

In several hours, the two talked. They talked with an unrelenting enthusiasm. Kann then knew about her past. Her parents abandoned her. She was picked up by the Ladies of the Shade. They fed her, raised her, taught her the *art* of thievery. Then, she met this panda named Po. She said he was really cute, fun, and he was the one who convinced her to turn good. She didn't notice while Kann was hearing this, his right fingers twitch continuously. She even showed him her picture of Po's heart-shaped ass. Kann jaws went tight like hell.

"So what about you? I told you mine, so told me yours." She said, then stopped a little. "Please?" She said, blinking her eyes. Kann couldn't resist that. He sighed.

"Ok, I'll tell you my story. Where do I begin, um…. I know!" He cleared his throat. " I was born in a village in the north. There was snow, every day, every season. My life was peaceful. My parents loved me. There was joy, there was freedom, there was peace. I thought it would last forever. I was wrong. A bear village decided to wed their leader to our fairest woman. That was my sister. Our village declined, but the bears were too stubborn. They laid waste to my village. Every one was killed. My mother, she hid me under her own body." Finishing this part, Kann swallowed a gulp of stress, and sadness. Song was surprised. She never thought his story would be so sad, so dark. He continued: "Then, I was discovered by a witch doctor. He was a lion. He came to our lands in search of rare herbs. He brought me with him back to his homeland, the barren waste of the sun. There was tall grass, deserts, rivers, poisonous insects, and many more. There, I met that snake. They raised me until I was fifteen. Then, me and Za Shen were sent away to become men. We were successful. But through the jealousy of the chief's son, we were conned. Then, they banished us. After that, we stride the lands ever since." Finished, Kann sighed, receiving bad memories.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I'm so sorry!" Quickly exclaimed Song.

"For what?" He said, pretending to have none effect.

"For bringing that up. I didn't know….." She said, regretting what she brought up to him.

"It's ok. I got over it. The beginning doesn't matter, it only matters what you choose to become." Kann said calmly. He didn't take any grudges against her, he couldn't the look of her, of her eyes, her face, gave him something he had long forgotten….something that was taken away from him…..

"You thought of that? Wow! I think you should be a scholar. you know? Someone who teach others of their way of living?"

"I prefer not. I'm a free wolf. I'll not put myself in some tight clothing and walk around like some cocky fool." He denied. Song just laughed a little. And, their gaze met. Her eyes made he forget all else. Time seemed to slow down. But then.

"Hey, you guys got your time. It's noon already! Snap out of it, Kann. We need to get going!" Said Shen. That snapped them both out of their gazes. Both were clumsily making excuses.

"Right, um...right, I was just gonna call you..." Quickly said Kann.

"Yeah, right." The snake rolled his eyes. "Get moving, both of you!" He shouted.

"Buzz kill" Kann mumbled in his mouth.

"i'm sorry what now?" Asked the irritated Shen.

"Nothing! We better get going!" Kann quickly changed the subject. Then he smiled a little to Song, stealing a gaze from her. *Lucky* for him, she looked up, then just smiled at his actions.

They traveled restlessly. Though Kann *begged* Song to rest, fearing for her health, she convinced him that she was healthy. The snake's eyes was seemingly going to fall out of his head, because of extensive eye-rolling. They stopped in the middle of a bamboo forest. Still, they didn't worry about anything. They set up camp, then spent an hour talking around the campfire. Now, Shen joined the conversation. They all laughed and enjoyed each other's jokes.

Soon they had to go to sleep. Kann bided Song good night, thus making the snake rolled the last eye-roll of the day. Kann then went to a quiet corner of the forest, raised his head and howled. He expressed his feelings through howling. For a wolf, the howl was full of joy, the kind of joy when a wolf found his *love*. He then sighed a relief, and went back to camp for a sleep. Moments later, another howl reached the empty darkness of night.


	4. Chapter 4

Kung Fu Panda fanfic: Story of the white wolf

Chapter 4

**Author****'****s note: **Geez, yesterday I fell, and now my foot…..doesn't look good. More good news for you I suppose, considering now I have more time sitting in one spot and do nothing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda or anything officially associated with it.

Morning came, more beautiful than ever, in Kann's eyes. The wolf took a big breathe in, then exhaled, smiling. A smile he hadn't been showing for many years. Now, only one problem remained: a home. He was so happy, that he forgot to put his black cloak on, revealing to Song's eyes the scars on his left arm.  
" Oh my God! What happened to you?" Song gasped. Then came over to check his arm.  
" Nah! That was a long time ago. When I was young, I traveled, remember? I was YOUNG, so I made some foolish decisions and ended up having these thing right here." He said, not knowing her worried eyes on his face.  
" Ur, can we go now? Song, how far are we from the Valley of Peace?" The snake said. His eyes were barely opened.  
" Um, we're close. I'll say, at this speed, we'll reach it in noon." She snapped out of her gazing on Kann. The wolf stood up, stretching his body for another trek.  
" Alright! As soon as we get there, the better." He said, hinting so much in what he just said. Song smiled, and Kann returned it. The sky was perfect, clear as water, and the wind was breezing on the top of the trees. And another figure was following them.  
The trekking was tiring, for ordinary people. Not for Kann. He could carry Song, and all of the packages with him. But, he knew Song wouldn't say yes, at lease when the snake was around. And, he also noticed someone behind the trees.  
At noon, they reached it, just like Song said.  
" Um, you guys go ahead, I have something to take care of." Kann said, clearly hiding something. The other two just looked at him.  
" Ok, if you don't know the way, ask them where the Jade Palace is, ok? See you later Kann." Song said. Then the two departed.  
He waited until they were out of sight, then.  
" Come out from your hiding. I know you are there." Kann solemnly spoke. Then a wolf came out from behind a tree. His left eye were not there.  
" Ok, you got me." He said. there was no fear in his tone, surprisingly.  
" Why was you following us?" Kann asked cautiously. His eyes never left the other wolf.  
" I figured I could use someone who know the way to lead me here." He said.  
" Why may I ask?" Kann asked again.  
" To explain a few things to an old *friend*. What was your reason, pal? For all I know, you're a wolf too." Asked back the other wolf.  
" I came here for a new start. For a home. And maybe to…settle down." The last part gave him some problems to say out loud.  
" Really? You, a wolf? WOW!" Asked sarcastically the wolf. " Can I accompany you?" Then suddenly, he asked, surprising Kann. Though with reluctance, Kann said yes. He didn't seem so bad, Kann thought. Maybe he was just blind about where to go. So Kann accepted.  
They walked up the Thousand Steps, meeting Song and Za Shen at the top.  
" Who's your friend?" Asked Shen.  
" He was a friend or some soth. Wanna explain to someone something with I don't even care. He was borrowing Song's directions all along." Kann explained.  
" Ur, hi." The wolf said sheepishly, which was an odd thing for a wolf to do. Kann raised an eyebrow.  
" Ok, just knock on the door already!" Said Shen, irritated by the wait.  
"Alright, alright." Song snapped back. Then she knocked at the door. They waited in a few moments. Then the door creaked open. And popped out, a panda's head.  
" Oh hey, Song! Haven't seen you for a while! How are you doing?" Asked enthusiastically the panda.  
" Hi Po, it's nice to see you again! Kann, meet Po. Po, Kann!" She introduced. The two shook hands. It was very awkward for Kann, but he hid it well.  
"Nice to meet you Po. Song told me lots about you." Kann faked a smile, trying to be friendly. On the other hand, Po seemed to have no problem doing it. Then the Five came out.  
" Hi guys. Nice to see you guys again!" Said Song.  
" Po told us about your actions. I think I could forget about you stealing." Tigress spoke. Still having a hard time to show her gentle side.  
" Eh, Song, who's that green snake over there?" Asked Za Shen, pointing to Viper.  
" That's master Viper, one of the Furious Five. What's the matter Shen?" She whispered, winking at the snake on Kann's shoulder. The snake blushed, then hid his face behind Kann's neck.  
" I think you should come to Shifu, and… YOU!" Tigress bursted, pointing at the wolf behind Kann.  
" Easy, he came to me and asked for company here. He just wanted to explain something." Kann covered for his kind. But the wolf stepped up.  
" No need, white one. I'm here." The said, standing in front of the Five and Po. " I've come to apologize." Knelt the wolf. " I apologize for my actions to Po's village, to you, the Furious Five, for bringing so much anguish and chaos." He said sincerely.  
" Go, get out!" Angrily spoke Tigress. " You don't deserve to be forgiven!" She said cruelly.  
" Go talk to Shifu, all of you. He'll figure out what to do." Said Viper, ignoring the disapproving look of Tigress.  
" Alright. Fair enough." The wolf said, standing up. Then he bowed at the Five, none bowed back. The air was filled which tensions from his arrival.  
Po led them to the Hall of Warriors, straight to the meditating red panda. Kann was still calm, surprisingly calm after such tensions. He showed no fear, no regrets.  
" Ah, Po. I heard you have some friends there who need judgement. Go, leave us." The red panda said, not turning his head around. Po bowed, then walked back outside. Then he stood up, turned, and was shocked by the attendance of the other wolf.  
" YOU! How dare you come back?" He shouted. " After what you put my students through, you would dare to come? What's your business here?" Asked Shifu.  
" I've come to apologize for that, master Shifu. Shen led us down the dark road, promising peace, families, and new lives. Now I'm the only one who survived." Said the wolf.  
" Hey! I didn't do anything to you! I don't even know your face!" Exclaimed the black snake.  
" I was talking about someone else!" The wolf answered, irritated at the interruption.  
" And who are you? Song I knew, but who're the snake and white wolf?" Asked Shifu. Still glaring cautiously at the other wolf.  
" My name is Kann. My friend here is Za Shen. We came from distance lands, seeking a home." Kann answered calmly, his deep voice echoed through the hall. " And I was told to come here, some monks told me to come here. For a new start, and maybe I'll find some peace here." Still the calm voice.  
" Very well. Po will show you your rooms. Tomorrow, you'll train with us. We'll see your abilities." Shifu responded, pointing at the door. The panda was peeking behind it.  
" Thank you, ….."  
" Master Shifu" The red panda hinted  
" Thank you Master Shifu." Kann repeated calmly. Then, all three of them was greeted by Po, to show their new rooms.  
"You, stay here with me. We have lots to discuss." Shifu said to the one eyed wolf.  
Evening came. The clouds covered the sky. The three were given three rooms. All three were at the end. Kann were pacing in front of Song's door, mumbling something in his mouth.  
" May I ta… no, no. Could you com….. no, not that… UR!" He growled. The wolf was asking Song out for dinner, but he didn't know how. Suddenly the door creaked open, startled the white wolf.  
" Excuse me, what were you going to ask me?" Song asked mischievously, Smiling to him.  
" Um, I was thinking, um maybe, maybe we could, you know, hang out and have dinner?" He finally spitted it out. Song's smile widen.  
" That's sounds great! Now, you gonna take me out or not?" She asked with that smile on her face, taking his hands.  
" Ok, let's go." Kann answered returning her smile.  
The two, holding hands, walked through the streets. They held each other tightly, never wanted to let go. The sky was full of stars, and the moon was full. Moonlight illuminated the two. They walked, with each other, with smiles on their faces.  
Author's note: Phew! Now, Kann reached the Jade Palace, and now, I have to continue writing this story with so many characters!:-S Wish me luck!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kung Fu Panda fanfic: Story of the white wolf**

**Chapter 5**

**Author's note:** the foot is getting better, though there're still some difficulties in walking. Guess I'm stuck with the laptop.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda, bla bla bla…

A pair of deep black eyes were wide open, all alone in the night. He couldn't sleep. With all that emotions he couldn't sleep. He had been chewing the black beans all night, though it only did little effects. He had been thinking about her. Sitting at the stump of an old peace tree, he was deep in thought, deep in bliss. After escorting her to her room, he stayed there.

" Couldn't sleep I see." A voice broke the silence. The one-eyed wolf walked to him, sat down next to him.

" How's your talk with Shifu?" Kann asked.

" Well, he was reluctant at first. But he agreed to give me a chance. To me that's good enough, considering all the hell I gave them." The wolf just chuckled at this point. A sarcastic chuckle.

" So how do you get here? Your fur is white, so I guess you're not around here, are you?" The wolf asked.

" My people dwelled in the far west northern lands. We lived in a, how can I tell you, a always covered in snow plain. Snow was thick, and every year, nothing changed. We had to blend in with the surroundings."

" Wait wait, you said *lived*? What happened?" Asked the other wolf, confused.

" We were wiped out, as a result of some political disagreement with the nearby bear village." Kann stopped a bit. " And I was the only one who survived." He said bitterly. " But now, I got no worries. I found this girl, and I think I'm gonna settle down after all these misfortunes." He said, looking through the grey atmosphere.

" Well, I'm glad one of my kind found peace." The one-eyed wolf said. " I escaped death only to find my whole pack were killed." He said.

" At lease we have something in common." Kann said, giving him several black beans to the wolf's paw.

" What's this?" He asked.

" I'll help staying up. It gives you a rush, feels good. Just chew it." Kann explained. The other wolf just reluctantly put those beans in his mouth and chewed.

" Tastes horrible!" Spitted the wolf.

" You'll get used to it." Kann encouraged.

" Ok , I'm off to bed. See you white guy." The one-eyed said.

" Good luck with that!" Kann chuckled. He knew too well what those black beans could do to new tryers. The one-eyed guy could stay up all night!

" What was that?" The wolf asked, confused. Kann just motioned him to forget it, still chuckling. " Ok….." He said, then turned and went to his room.

Kann sat there, chewing, thinking. He didn't notice a pair of eyes looking at him from a window. A pair of blue eyes.

Morning came. Kann was sleeping under the peace tree. The gentle breezes of the morning brushed his fur, stirring him up. It was time for the training, he thought. After shaking his head, the white wolf stood up, took a breathe in of the air around him like he usually did every day, then paced back to the Training Hall.

" Oh hello Kann. I didn't want to wake you up. You were too…peaceful." Song said.

" I heard they were hanging out." Whispered Mantis to Po.

" Really?" He asked enthusiastically. " Good for her man! The guy looks awesome." Po whispered back. But Song heard everything. She just smiled at Po's comment.

" I don't know. He's kinda mysterious." Whispered Monkey.

" All right! It's nice to have you with us, Kann." Shifu broke the silence. " Next time please be in time." He advised. " Now, *your* Song has already tried out the courses. She finished half of it" He claimed. Kann turned and saw some bruises on Song's arms, saddening his gaze.

" Now, it's your turn." Shifu said, pointing at the obstacles ahead. " Remember, watch your surroundings, move quick, but carefully, watch for every directions, we don't wan…" Shifu stopped. Kann was already on the other side! There was a small flame on his arm, he casually put it out.

" Nice work." Said Shifu, surprised at his speed and skills. The Five and the panda were shocked, Za Shen chuckled proudly, and Crane dropped his beak. " Now, Za Shen, try it out." Said Shifu to the black snake.

"No problem." He said before plunging right in to the twisted obstacle course, quickly made it across. Now Po's mouth dropped.

" My my! Such abilities!" Said Shifu. " You all did better than Po, aka the Dragon Warrior, on his first day!" Shifu intentionally said out loud, making the panda's brows dropped, with a not-so-friendly look at Shifu.

" Wait, where's the wolf?" Tigress said, questioning the one-eyed wolf sincerity when coming here.

" I'm here I'm here! Sorry, last night I couldn't sleep, not until this morning, I was able to sleep." The wolf explained, making Kann chuckled at the back ground.

" Ok, try it out for yourself." Shifu said, pointing across the course.

" Err, I think I should start with something easy, since I'm new?" The wolf hesitated, making the Five to hold their laughters.

" That's what Po said on his first day." Said Monkey, barely audible. Then they continued to hold their laughters.

" How about this?" The wolf said, pointing at the practice figure. " I think I'll start with this." He said, then punched the air-filled figure. " See, now I'm-" Interrupted the wolf, by the bouncing figure, which sent him all the way to the other side of the hall.

" I'll take back what I said, MOST of you were better than Po's first day." Said Shifu. The Five just bursted out with laughter. Po's brows were as low as ever.

Training was over. Now, Kann and Za Shen were given the title *Master*. They were informed that tomorrow they would be sparred against the rest of the Five, during that whole day, Shen couldn't keep his eyes from Viper. Her fluent figure captivated the black snake, knocking him off balance a few times while on Kann's shoulder. *Lucky* for him, Viper noticed it.

Lunch was served by Po. Now their table was getting crowded. The conversations during lunch was more warming and more welcome than Kann had ever seen. He tasted Po's noodles, his eyes went wide.

" Oh damn. I'm sorry Song but I think I fell in love with this noodles." He said, teasing Song. She laughed, pushing him off his chair. The group just laughed at the actions.

" I think that black guy likes me." Whispered Viper to Mantis, pointing at Za Shen while he wasn't looking.

" Why do you care?" Asked Mantis, blushing Viper. She covered her face by looking down the table.

" Ask her out." Whispered Kann to Shen. But he didn't even notice what Kann had just said.

" Ha, wha….?" Asked Shen, startled.

" You should ask her out." Whispered Kann again. The snake just raised his brow.

" Are you serious man? NO!" Protested Za Shen.

" It was clear enough to me and Song." Kann teased, then another blushed face looked down at the table. Song smiled at his reactions. Clearly Song told Kann about his friend's interest in Viper. It came to Kann's ears yesterday, while they were dating.

After the warmful lunch, Kann spent his time getting to know his fellow *masters*. Po was the Dragon Warrior, chosen in an extremely *ground shaking* event by Oogway. The Furious Five, with Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Crane. Tigress was the leader. She really wasn't the friendly and gentle type. Viper, the *mother hen* of the group. She was the opposite of Tigress. Kann saw why Shen was captivated by her. Then there was the bug. His jokes quite funny, though irritating and disgusting sometimes. And there was the prankster, Monkey. His agility was sounding, but he got an issue, an issue that needed to prank people. Last but not lease the brain, Crane. He was the brightest. All of their differences weren't gonna keep them from becoming a family. A nice warm welcome family Kann always wanted. And now he felt like one of them.

The week swiftly came past. Kann were dating with Song most of the night. All of the Five sparred with him. With little success. Po tried too. He then knew why Po was chosen. He got a warm heart, good humor, and the hidden skills of a true warrior. Kann was impressed. He was jealous of him at first, but after meeting him, he threw those grudges aside. And the panda found inner peace! Something he had been looking for his whole life.

" Can't believe that I'm here."

" What do you mean Kann?" Asked Song.

" I mean, a wolf like me got a place in the Jade Palace, ate beside the Furious Five." Kann answered.

" Kann, you're as good as any of them." Her blue eyes looked straight in his deep black eyes. " You proved it, to me, to them." She smiled, encouraging Kann.

" Thank you Song, for popping in my life." He smiled back, held her paws tight in the moonlit night.

" You're welcome, my white wolf." She answered.

" Are we good?" Asked Kann.

" Not yet." Song said, before leaning forward. Her lips were greeted with his. Time seemed to stop, they melted in each other's arms, enjoying the moment. Then they had to broke the kiss in the need of air.

" Now we're good!" Song said playfully, making Kann smiled.

" Alright my Song. Could I escort you to your quarters?" Kann asked, faking a noble manner.

" I would love it." Smiled Song. The two paced the road to the student's barracks, straight to Song's room.

" Thanks for the night, my wolf." Song said gratefully. Then she leaned to kiss him again. " Good night!"

" Good night my dear." Answered Kann. The two broke apart. Kann went for his room. Song stood there, watching him. After he was in his room, she closed her door, and went for bed.

" Give it up Monkey." The bug demanded.

" URH, here you go." Monkey reluctantly gave up a few cookies to the bug. " Ok, off to bed!" Monkey said. The two went for their room, and soon, only the moon was awake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kung Fu Panda fanfic: Story of the white wolf**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's note: **thank you guys for such positive reviews! Oh and I'm considering putting Mitchicus's oc in this, since he suggested it, his oc with the same name! Oh and if anybody thinks of suggesting the same thing, please work with me to make the story better. I'll figure something out! And if I do this, it may slow me down from updating regularly. Think of it, people. Oh, and I know you guys know who the one-eyed wolf is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, oh you know what I'm talking about!

Kann was sparring with Monkey, the two had been doing it for an hour. Both were breathing heavily. Everyone were watching them, except for Shifu. He had to train the one-eyed wolf personally, so he could learn more quickly. Kann were gaining the upper hand, but Monkey wasn't backing down. Then both of them called for a break.

" One day, I'll find a way through your defenses, Monkey." Kann said, breathing heavily, so was Monkey.

" Oh don't worry, you won't be finding it soon." Monkey spoke back, patting Kann on his shoulder.

" Viper and Za Shen, you're up." Said Mantis, pointing at the two. Both slithered forward and turned to face each other. Shen had been doing that for a while now, yet he never won.

" Begin!" Tigress shouted solemnly. The two snake instantly plunged at each other, trading strikes for strikes. The two figures moved with grace, with speed. The two were perfectly matched. Then, Shen suddenly spotted a weakness, he used it, readying to strike. But her eyes, her figure, hesitated him, giving a weakness of himself to Viper. She executed perfectly. He lost.

" I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Viper asked worriedly to Shen, Kann was chuckling at the background.

" No no I'm fine. Th…thanks." Answered Shen.

" Ok, if you say so." Said the green Viper. Shen slithered back to Kann's side.

" That was obvious." Kann said, barely audible for Shen to hear.

" What?" Shen asked.

" You had your chance, why didn't you take it?" Asked Song.

" I think he got a soft spot for her." Kann chuckled.

" I did not!" The black snake denied.

" Sure." Kann said sarcastically. The couple smiled teasingly to Za Shen, making him blushed.

" Hey you guys, come and have some lunch. I'll cook!" Shouted Po, heading towards the kitchen.

" You always cook!" Said Monkey.

" But you gonna admit, I was awesome at it!" Po bragged back. It was true though. No one could cook those noodles like Po did. All of them laughed, walking back. Leaving the three to catch up.

Lunch was warm and fun as always. Po laughed so hard noodles came out of his nose! Which, made everyone laughed their lungs out. Except for Tigress, though she did laugh, but not as hard as everyone else. Kann was devouring five bowls of noodles already!

" Slow down or you'll choke!" Song warned worriedly. Kann just swallowed a bowl of noodles( he didn't swallow the bowl itself!), then exhaled pleasurably.

" Don't worry, I won't." He smiled back, making Song hit his arm playfully. Then, the two were the subject for the group to tease. Lucky for them, Kann had put his anger in check, through a very hard process. He was laughing, which relieved the clouded leopard.

" Hey Kann, you never told us about your past before. Where did you come from?" Asked Viper.

" Well, you don't wanna know." He answered, avoiding the question.

" Try us." Said Crane.

Kann reluctantly told them about his past, his village, meeting Za Shen, being exiled, meeting Song, everything. And they were too concentrated, that they forgot the time. After two hours of throat-drying story telling, Kann finally ended.

" Wow, you got a hard beginning." Said Po.

" Yeah, I have." Calmly said Kann. They felt sorry for him. " But don't worry, as long as I got Za Shen and Song around," he pause, making Song smiled, " I'll be fine."

" And how did you learn Kung Fu?" Asked Tigress.

" From some traveling monks, I saved them, and they repaid me with these knowledge." Kann answered.

" Well, they sure knew talented people." Said Monkey.

" Guess they did." Kann said, scratching his head.

" Hey, Za Shen, you're the most quiet here. Why don't you say something?" Asked Viper, turning to the forgotten black snake.

" Um, what do you want to know?" Shen asked.

" Your feelings for Viper." mumbled Kann, letting only him, the black snake and Song to hear. Shen just glared at him for a moment.

" How about your past? Where did you come from?" Viper sincerely asked.

" Well, I hatched in a normal egg, inside a cave, along with my sisters and brothers." He stopped.

" In a cave?" Viper gasped, surprised at his first moment of life.

" Yes, a cave. Where I came from, people were poor, and the weather was harsh. We had to survive on our own. Most of us died, being eaten, or starved to death. I fought for my life. Until I met him." Shen pointed to Kann, " We got along well, eventually becoming best friends, I looked out for him, and he looked out for me. All those years went by, we got closer and closer. Then we got banished. And I'm stuck with him ever since." With a teaseful tone, Shen said, glared at Kann.

" Wow, quite a story." Commented Mantis.

" Ok, gonna go guys. Me and Song are off for a date. See ya!" Kann excused himself and Song, pulling her with him to the valley below. Shen rolled his eyes, unintentionally making Viper giggled.

" Geez, they do this everyday?" Asked Monkey. The Five were standing up, leaving Shen alone on his chair.

" Yeah, everyday. don't believe me, try follow them." Said Mantis.

" You follow them? Man, that was naughty…" Po said, the group slowly got out of the kitchen, Their voices kept shrinking until nothing was heard. Only Viper stayed behind. She stayed behind for the dishes.

" Can I assist you?" Asked the black snake.

" Oh, hey. Um, of course you can." Answered Viper, startled at his request. Accidentally, she slipped on a wet spot, from up on the sink.( don't judge me if I use modern words) Lucky for her, Shen was right there readied to catch her. He caught her.

" Be careful. I don't want you to end up lying in bed for days or anything." Said the black snake.

" Thanks Shen. Why do you care so much?" Asked Viper, with questioning eyes.

" Um, you know, I don't like seeing a fellow master to be injured or anything like that." He answered back, his voice was shaking from nervousness.

" Ok…. Let's come up here and help me out." She invited. He followed her to the side of the sink. And they washed those dishes in silence.

(Somewhere down the valley)

The two were picnicking in a small forest next to the town. They were lying on the soft green grass, Song's head was on his stomach. They were enjoying each other's company, though not a word were spoken. They lied there for several minutes, until Song broke the silence.

" You know, I think we forgot something." She said to the white wolf lying with her.

" What is it my dear Song?" He asked.

" Something that you need to do." She answered, smiling mischievously. " Something that we need to do."

" Well, are you gonna tell me?" Kann asked, curious.

" And this moment, is the perfect time for it." She kept her teasing on Kann's curiosity.

" I'm not waiting anymore Song." Kann said.

" Ok I'll tell you what you need to do." She spoke to him, sitting up, looked him straight in the eyes. " You need to say, I love you." Finished, she smiled and leaned down, giving him a small kiss on the lips. He smiled and said.

" I love you." The two then embraced each other, with all their emotions, all their hearts, all their passion, while lying on the soft green grass.

**Author's note:** There you go! And for your information, they didn't "do it" if anybody thought it was. Please, it rated T for a reason, not M.


	7. Chapter 7

**Story of the white wolf**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's note: **I think I'll bring Mitchicus Merindus in this fanfic, or and I also need two more oc, if no one agrees, then I'll have to create more oc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KFP, bla bla bla.

It was a normal day. Just like everyday before. Shen was having a hard time showing his affection for Viper, as usual. Kann and Song were very happy together, and life seemed to go on peacefully. But, nothing lasted forever.

" Kann, there you are. Shifu wants to speak with you, now. He said it was important." Rushing to the giant white wolf and Song, Po quickly informed him. Kann nodded, he turned to Song and said:

" I'll be right back." Then rushed towards the Hall of Warriors.

The wolf found Shifu talking with an exhausted imperial soldier, who seemed like had run all the way from the Imperial city. Noticing Kann, the red panda stood up, facing Kann with a grim appearance.

" What do you want to speak with me about, Master?" He asked quickly.

" This is a soldier from the Imperial city, who have run here to inform us that the northern border of China was over run by an army of barbarians form the north." Shifu paused to catch his breath, " They were many tribes, banned together by a tribe of giant white bears." Hearing this, Kann was shocked. Those were the bears that wiped out his village.

" You said white bears?" He asked again to insure the fact.

" Yes, giant white bears. Their army were vast in numbers. That's why I need you." He paused, giving Kann the time to acknowledge the events which had happened.

" Why?" He asked, confused.

" Your fur is white. I presume you know who they are and how to deal with them." Shifu explained.

" Yes, I know who they are. They wiped out my village." He said grimly, shocking the red panda.

" How didn't you tell me any of this?" Shifu asked, with a questioning look.

" I told the others, you were just too busy to notice." He spoke back calmly.

" Forget it. Now, we have urgent matters to deal with. You, will scour China, selecting a group of heroes for me. And you along with your heroes will lead China's army against these marauders from the north. Me and the Five will try to buy you time, by leading some of the imperial army itself against them. You have thirty days." Shifu finally stopped, giving Kann the time to take it all in.

" Ok, I'll do what I must. Besides, I have a score to settle with them." Kann said firmly.

" Alright then, we'll start right away. I'll inform the Five and Po. Take whoever you must." The red panda informed. Then he quickly ran towards where the Five and Po were training. Immediately, they rushed down the Thousand Steps and headed north, it was incredibly too quick for someone to take in, but not for Kann. He was used to this, long before he got here. He rushed to Song and Za Shen, informing them with the news. Song gasped, knowing war was coming.

" But, but…how?" She asked, still in shock.

" They must have been gathering in numbers all this time. My village probably was another of their have to conquer list. China probably the last. If they reached this far, that can only means two things: one, they conquered the Hungs; two, they have allied themselves with the Hungs to conquer China. Either way, we have to stop them." Kann explained, receiving a nod from Shen. Song was shocked hard by the news. But she was still calm enough for a request:

" Can I come with you?" She asked Kann.

" No my love. it's too dangerous. You must stay here and take good care of this place until we return." He said calmly back. But his eyes showed her otherwise. He hated this decision of his, but he must did it, for the sake of his love, for his new home.

" Well, I'll have to leave right now, Song. Time is crucial." He paused, hoping that he wouldn't have to say good bye. He kissed him passionately, and she returned it.

" Good bye Song. I love you." He said sincerely. She was able to break a smile at this point. A sad smile. There were tears in her blue eyes.

" Good bye, my wolf. Take care." She said, barely holding back the tears. It was a sad site for Kann, but he had to leave. Turned to Za Shen, seeing the snake nodded, he rushed down the steps, with his black cloak covering his upper face, the snake on his shoulder, he ran on all four, towards the southern lands of China. And his search began.

Song stood there, watching her love ran to the south. Tears in her eyes. Wiping them away, she walked back inside for bed. An early sleep, with only sadness as company.

The two best friends took a sleep under a tree, in the edge of a forest. Both were asleep. But only Kann were seeing these sights in his dream:

He was standing at the peace tree back in the Jade Palace. There was an old turtle, standing right in front of him. The turtle broke the silence.

" Hello, young one. You are on a journey to gather heroes, for the sake of China, am I correct?" He gently asked.

" Yes. But, who are you?" Kann said, confused.

" I am Oogway, former Master of this Jade Palace. I summon you from your sleep to inform you of a way, Kann the giant white wolf." He said calmly.

" How did you know my name?" Kann asked, more confused.

" That's not important, young one. I know you are the one savior of China in these dark times. These invaders won't stop, until all of China is taken." The turtle pointed at Kann. " You, are the savior, but not until you have a weapon. Your destiny lies here, to save this great empire. Your Kung Fu is incredible, but not invincible. You need a weapon, like all legends of China needed theirs. Go to the southern mountains. There, you'll find your weapon, with the help of a master black smith, a former friend of mine." The turtle said with gentle voice, but clearly he was too wise to be fooled by his confidence. " These people need you, Kann. Go south, find the one-leg ox. There, you'll be complete."

" Why me?" Kann asked, questioning his destiny.

" In time, you'll see. Go south, young one, south." The old turtle said, then his body was covered in peach petals, and ascended to the heavens. Ending Kann's vision.

Kann opened his eyes, quickly sat up. He was shocked by his vision, but he intended to follow it otherwise.

The next morning Kann, ran on all four, with Shen on his shoulder, towards a huge mountain. The two climbed restlessly, until reaching a small workshop on the side of the mountain. The workshop had smokes coming out of its roof-holes, proving that there was people, or at lease, a person. Kann walked cautiously in the door.

" Hello? Is there anybody here?" He asked to the thick smoke in front of him. There was a voice echoed through the smoke.

" What do you want? Go bother someone else." The voice echoed again, not showing any friendliness.

" I've come to ask you to make for me a weapon." Kann shouted.

" Go away, find other blacksmiths." The voice kept on.

" Oogway told me to come here and ask for a weapon." Kann shouted again. This time, nothing echoed back. Then, an old ox emerged from the thick smoke.

" He ascended to the heavens long ago, don't you dare tell me a lie otherwise." The ox exclaimed. He was surprised at the mention of Oogway.

" He came in my dream. He told me to come here and look for you, to ask you to make me a weapon, for the saving of this empire from the invaders from the north." Kann said calmly.

" You can't ask me to make you a weapon, you must make it yourself. Only then, the weapon and you become one." The ox explained.

" Then teach me how." Kann kept on pushing.

" I…I…. alright. Come with me. I'll teach you." The ox reluctantly motioned Kann to follow him. Kann followed the old ox to his workshop. He was a master at this craft, swords and axes, all in different shapes and sizes, which seemed like they were made long ago, to unknown heroes of the past.

" when making a sword, you must transpire your emotions, your energy into the sword. With different emotions, the sword will be created to different purposes. For example, anger creates a destructive sword, created only to kill. But compassion, creates a sword meant to build. it can gather trust, love and loyalty. Combine them both, you'll have an invincible sword, which no one can break, nothing can destroy. Do you understand?" The ox stopped to check on Kann's concentration.

" Ur, ur what? Oh yes sir." He quickly said, he didn't fully paying attention. He was thinking of his village, thinking of his hatred for the white bears.

" Concentrate Kann. You might learn something." The snake on his shoulder advised.

" The snake is right. If you make it the wrong way, you'll have a weapon, a mighty weapon, but it'll be taken, to suit another person who seems to has only that emotion, the one emotion you put in." The old ox solemnly advised the wolf. Kann nod. Then he began his work, to create a weapon. But, Kann was doing it wrong. With each thrust of a hammer, he transpired his anger, his hatred, the thirst for those who wiped out his village to die. Soon, a powerful sword was made, with red silk covering its handle, its blade curled swiftly, on the front side, it curled like an S, on the back side, it was straight. It was as sharp as razor, as strong as a rock, but as light as a small wooden sword. Kann carved into it: "blood for blood". Because of his poor sight, the old ox couldn't read the small carved words. But the snake could. He looked at Kann with worried eyes, though Kann couldn't see him. The two then departed for their quest.

" Good bye old one. Thanks for the sword." Kann's voice echoed back, he began to walk down the mountain.

" May the Gods bless you, young one." The ox spoke to himself, gazing at the descending white wolf.

While the two were sleeping under a big tree, Kann was missing his beloved, Song. He missed her already. And somewhere up in the Jade Palace, she was missing him. At the same moment, yet so far away, they quietly spoke to each other, though they couldn't hear each other, only themselves:

" I miss you."

**Author's note: **ok, that's done. review, please, and if you want, I could receive some oc. REMEMBER: maximum three oc. Mitch's is one, so there're two spots left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Story of the white wolf**

**Chapter 8**

**Author's note: **I guess none will send their oc, except for Mitchicus, so, I'll create my own then. Here's another chapter, first appearance of Mitchicus Merindus in my story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KFP or anything official.

The white wolf traveled east, with the black mamba on his shoulder. This was his third day. He was on his way to the coastline, covering more grounds as he went. But he failed to find no hero worthy of recruiting, yet.

Kann reached another town, he was walking in the main road, with his hood on. He noticed some shops and houses were ransack, many tracks on the ground. He groaned, he was very busy with his quest already, now he had to deal with these bandits. He tracked down the ransacking bandits, to a dead end alley. But he heard noises of fighting. He hid behind a wall, and saw everything. A white tiger was in the middle of thirty bandits, beating them down one by one. The tiger had a katana strapped to his side, with black vest and pants with silver lines, the style was similar to Tigress from the Jade Palace. He had a scar on his right eye, from his brow to his cheekbone. He fought ferociously against the outnumbering bandits, not breaking a sweat. Finally, Kann thought, a hero. The white tiger soon defeated all of them, so Kann decided to give him a test. He took off his black cloak, and said to Za Shen.

" You stay here. I'm gonna test him out. Do not intervene, Shen. I want to see his abilities." Kann said calmly, the snake nodded. Kann revealed his strong build, rushed to face the tiger.

" Oh, I left one. Don't worry, you'll soon join them." The white tiger stopped, checking out his opponent's appearance and outfit. " You're not as weak as these scum, are you?" The white tiger asked.

" Of course I'm not. Come, I'll give you something to fight." Kann taunted.

" Oh, just what I'm waiting for." The tiger replied. Then the two charged at each other ferociously, trading blows for blows. The tiger deflected a punch from Kann, then turned to kick him on the side of the head. Kann was knocked down, but quickly snapped up, doing a front flip, hitting the tiger with his heel. The tiger was dazed, but quickly shook it off, punching Kann in the face. Kann spitted his blood out to the side, blocked another punch and head butted the tiger. Then he turned for a heel kick to the tiger's head. The tiger saw this, dropped down and swept under Kann's foot. Fortunately, Kann did a back flip, saving him from a lost. Then he faked a left, then a uppercut to the tiger's jaw, sending him up. Kann then jumped, doing a drop kick, knocking the tiger to a nearby wall. But he recovered, charged at Kann and kicked him in the ribs, then kneed him in the stomach. Kann blocked the knee, however, and throw an elbow back at the tiger's jaw, then another punch to the face. The two wouldn't give up that easy, they locked arms with each other, using every bit of their skills and strength to take down the other, they failed. They were equally matched. Both breathed heavily, still locked to each other.

" You're good." The tiger managed to speak.

" The same here." Kann said, chuckled a bit.

" You're not in league with these bandits are you?" The tiger asked.

" No. How can you tell?" Kann asked, calmly.

" You fought with valor, with honor. Something that these scum never understand. And your skills was remarkable. Where did you receive your training?" The tiger asked, giving up the arm lock, Kann did the same.

" I was a traveler, I learned Kung Fu from some monks after saving them from bandits. Now, I train in the Jade Palace." Kann answered. The tiger's eyes opened up in shock.

" You train there? Do you know Tigress?" The tiger asked.

" Yeah, everyday."

" How is she?"

" She's fine. Still a tough one. Why do you care?" Kann asked, startled at the tiger's sudden burst.

" She and I, we used to live in the same village." He paused. " We got separated because of a bandit attack." He explained.

" Oh, so that's the story." Kann said.

" Oh and my name is Mitchicus. But you can call me Mitch." The white tiger introduced.

" You can call me Kann. And that buddy of mine over there is Za Shen." Kann said, pointing at the black snake. The snake nodded in recognition.

" So, here's my business. My master, and foster father, visited me in a dream and told me to come here. He said that I'll meet a friend, an ally like no other, and I should join him on his quest." Mitch said..

" Who's your father?" Kann asked.

" The great creator of Kung Fu, master Oogway." Mitch said, shocking Kann.

" Oogway? He visited me once too!" Kann spoke.

" So you're the one I was told to wait for?" Mitch paused a bit, " You fight well. I'm honored to fight beside you." Mitch said, bowing. Kann bowed back.

" It's also my honor to fight beside such promising warrior."

" I was trained by Oogway, of course man!" Mitch said, standing up straight. Making Kann chuckle at his comment.

" I guess you are friend."

The three made their way through a small grassy plain. Kann and Mitch's friendship was growing immensely by the minute. Kann found out that they were very much the same. The same burning anger, the same short fuse, yet the same compassion, and many other things. They rested under a big old tree at the end of the plain. They talked, traded stories under the camp fire. Kann was sharing those black beans again to Mitch. It was just a prank, for Mitch to stay up all night. Kann loved that trick. Soon, night came. The moon shined on them all.

Somewhere in the Jade Palace, Song was missing him. She was staring at the moon, knowing that it was shining on him somewhere. The one-eyed wolf had stayed behind, to watch over the Jade Palace. If he succeeded to protect it from harm, he would be trusted by the Five and Shifu. He walked up to Song, who was standing outside the gate, staring at the moon.

" You miss him." He said.

" Yeah. I miss him a lot." She said, not turning back.

" He's a good and strong man. He'll come back to you soon enough." The wolf tried to comfort her. He succeeded, at least a bit.

" You're right. Just give me the key of the gate. I'll close it when I come in." Song said.

" Ok, sleep soon, for your health. You don't want him to worry about you too. Here you go." He said handing her the key.

" Night." She said softly.

" You too." He spoke. Walking in. The moon illuminated her sad face. She went in a little later, leaving the moon by itself, in the silent night.

Blood was pouring out, forming a river. The imperial soldiers were losing their battle. Their only advantage was the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. They had been fighting all night long. They put up a good challenge for the multi-specie army of barbarian. There were boars, rhinos, oxen, giant white bears and a huge number of black wolves. Our heroes fought valiantly, with all they got. Still, they couldn't save the battle by themselves. Everyone was exhausted, but the waves of enemy never seemed to stop.

" We must fall back! We can't take another wave!" Shouted Tigress, while knocking back an approaching ox.

" Fall back. Tell the soldiers to fall back!" Shouted solemnly by Shifu. He too was exhausted. The Five knocked another wave back, then used the little time they had and retreated back towards south. The barbarian army moved closer and closer to the Imperial city. A giant white bear walked casually up their ranks, his face was grim, there was scars on his right face: long marks of claws. He was the biggest of all the white bears. He was bare chested, wearing chain mail war pants. And on his right hand, he was missing two fingers: the ring finger and the middle one.

" The smell of blood. It arouses me." He chuckled madly.

" Kann, come to me and die."


	9. Chapter 9

**Story of the white wolf**

**Chapter 9**

**Author's note:** Ok, I've just finished fixing some mistakes in my previous chapters, so I suggest you should read it again. Not much mistakes though. And if you are kind enough, please tell your friends to read this, everyone on this site only looks for a TiPo story, which saddens me. If you could, you should, OK? Now, onward with the chapter! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Kann woke up, the sun shining on his face. He sat up, seeing Mitch practicing with his katana in the grassy plain. He stood up, grabbed his recently made sword and walked over to Mitch, leaving the sleeping Shen beneath the tree stump.

"A bit early, don't you think?" Kann asked the intensely focused tiger. Mitch snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, I didn't see you coming. You're pretty quiet for such a big wolf." He commented.

"I had to. To avoid danger and ears droppers. Well, USED to exactly." Kann said.

"I see you have a sword." Mitch switched the subject, "Do you know how to use it?" He asked.

"I just made it a few days ago." Kann said, "So, I guess, no, no I don't." Kann answered honestly.

"That's good for a new swordsman. Being honest with his ability and all. Come, I'll teach you to use it." Mitch said, motioning Kann to come stand facing him. "Listen carefully: a sword is not just a tool. It's a part of your body. You must feel it, in order to use it effectively. Or, you will lose it, and risk being killed in battle." Mitch stopped, checking at Kann. The wolf nodded in acknowledgement. "Fight me with it, and I'll teach you practically." The tiger invited Kann to attack him. Kann charged at him, swinging his sword swiftly, yet powerfully.

"You got good skills." Mitch commented. "But with many flaws." Then he knocked Kann's sword away by his katana. "Balance, Kann. If you don't have it, you'll be easily killed by a skilled swordsman, such as myself here." Mitch smirked, making Kann laugh. Kann paced over to his sword, picking it up.

"Now, put your preferred foot here, shoulders there, this here, there you go!" Said Mitch, showing Kann the right way. "Now, charge." He taunted.

Kann charged forward, with great speed and power, striking furiously. "Now that's more like it!" Mitch commented, still blocking and dodging Kann's blade. Suddenly, the blade came to fast and strong, Mitch snapped his eyes in shock, doing a quick dodge and rolled out of the way. The sword struck a nearby rock, splitting it in half.

"My God! That's some sword!" Mitch commented, still breathing heavily due to the sudden burst of the blade. "It almost splitted my head in half there." He said, still in shock.

"I didn't do it, I swear. It just suddenly struck too hard or something." Kann said.

"It? Come on, you can't be serious. I'll count it as a mistake of beginners then." Mitch said.

"I guess so." Kann said, confused at the event.

"Now, again." Mitch taunted. They practiced for a few hours. Not like the last time, nothing happened. They were resting on a stone under a tree.

"You have great potentials. Someday, you'll be a mighty warrior." Mitch commented, taking a sip of water.

"So I've been told." Kann said, making them both chuckle.

"Come on, I have more heroes like you to recruit, so I can end this stupid war and return to my love." Kann said, standing up, making Mitch stand up too.

"Your love? Oo, our wolf found love." Mitch teased. "Who is she?" He asked.

"She's a clouded leopard, pretty cute, caring and I'll keep some to myself." Kann said, "I met her while I was traveling here, on a mountain. I rescued her from exhaustion in the middle of nowhere and since then, my life has never been sweeter." Kann exclaimed, making Mitch raised a brow teasingly, making Kann laugh. " I miss her man." He expressed, turning back to his calm state.

" Then we should go, now. So we can end this quickly and have you returned to your love." Mitch said, standing up, making Kann to stand up with him. The two grabbed their sword and katana, then walked back to their camp. They found Za Shen, still asleep. Kann just rolled his eyes, making Mitch chuckle. Kann put on his black cloak, and kicked slightly at the snake. Shen woke up, not happy about the wakening. But nonetheless, he slithered back to Kann's shoulder, and the three continued their quest.

Somewhere in the northern China, imperial soldiers were resting. Each of them were exhausted, they lost all morale, due to the lost the other day. Their faces showed no hope, their limbs weak, each was sitting on the ground, resting, praying.

" We couldn't afford another lost like the other day! Our forces are at their weakest already!" Shouted a tiger, wearing imperial battle armor. He was a general of the empire. Standing in front of him, Shifu, Tigress and Po, the rest of the Five were treating the wounded. All of them looked terrible: dirt on their faces, on their clothes, their clothes were torn in some areas. Po's right arm was bandaged, Tigress's head was bandaged, and Shifu got minor scratch marks and small bruises.

" We must delay them, until Kann returns." Shifu explained, " Or else all will be lost."

" We have no time!" Shouted the general, " And my troops barely survived the last battle. Send words to the white wolf, now!" He ordered.

" He must have enough time, or he'll bring back little rescue force, that will doom this empire." Shifu reasoned, but he knew they had little chance of buying time for the wolf.

" Send words to him. Now, I don't care. He can recruit on the way here." The general refused to listen.

" Alright, if you wish." Shifu said, bowing, then him, Po and Tigress went out of the general's tent, readying the others. Shifu rushed to Zeng, his messenger goose.

" Zeng, I need you to fly and find Kann, alright? And travel with him, showing him the way here." Shifu commanded. The goose quickly nodded in acknowledgement, then took to the sky.

Po was cooking for the soldiers, along with ten more imperial cooks. Tigress and Viper was helping the wounded, while Mantis and Monkey were giving soldiers their lunch. Crane was scouting, high in the sky, and he was ordered to do whatever he can to slow them down. So the bird had led a group of elite soldiers to create a diversion the other day, drawing the enemy towards west. The bird succeeded and his men returned safely, minus a few casualties.

" Master Shifu, I've done what you asked." He reported.

" Excellent! That'll buy us a few more days." Shifu thought out loud.

Our band of heroes traveled through a jungle, heading east. They had been traveling safely since they first started, but Kann noticed many tracks on the jungle floor.

" Bandits were here." He informed his friends. Mitch nodded, clinching his katana. Shen curled up and readied to strike. The three went on, until they found an abandoned house. They went in to check it out. Suddenly, the walls and floor snapped open, revealing a small band of tigers, about 20 of them. The three quickly went into a stance, ready to strike back. One of the tigers, an old one, walked casually out of their ranks.

" What is your business here?" The old tiger asked.

" Should I tell you bandits?" Shen taunted.

" Bandits? I thought you are the bandits." The tiger said. " Boys, they're just travelers, drop your weapons." Immediately, the band put their weapons back, making the three to stand up, but not dropping their caution.

" My name is Ming. I'm the leader of these people here. Speak up your business, young warrior." The old tiger introduced.

" My name is Kann. These are my friends and comrades. The white tiger is Mitch, the black snake is Za Shen. We're recruiting heroes for the war in the north, old one. Your group seems promising." Kann said.

" How can you tell we're not just simple bandits?" The old tiger asked.

" Your stances. Each and every one of you was trained properly." Kann exclaimed.

" Very impressive. But if you don't need anything, I prefer you go now." The old tiger said.

" Actually, I have some business with you guys." Kann paused a bit, " I want to recruit your group, your FULL group, if you don't mind." Kann said.

" How do you know these of my men were not all of us?" Asked the surprised tiger.

" I can tell in your eyes. You're worrying about your whole hidden family." Kann explained, surprising even his comrades.

" Now I'm really impressed. Yes, we have our family hidden right under this house. Come, I'll show you." The old tiger motioned the three to follow him. He opened a hidden door under the floor, revealing a wooden floor, knocked three times, and suddenly, the floor dropped down, revealing a stairway. The three followed him, through a small cave, and then, at the end of the cave, there was a vass underground city, built out of stones and earth.

" I thought of this years ago, as a past time. Never thought of one day it would be a refuge for people." The old tiger explained.

" A refuge for what sir?" Mitch asked.

" The government of this empire was not as good as its emperor. They robbed these poor people out of their lands drove them out of their homes. They came to my aid, hoping to restart their lives." The old tiger explained with a sad look on his face.

" Fight for me, and I'll tell the emperor of your people's tragedies. Fight for me and I'll bring back their lands." Kann offered.

" And what if they turn away?" The tiger asked.

" They won't. You can have my word." Kann promised, there was sheer determination in his eyes, which, made the old tiger say:

" Alright. We'll fight for you." He said.

" Excellent!" Kann said. Suddenly, there were two tigers dragging a goose to the old one, their leader.

" Sir, we found this imperial messenger at the entrance. He was looking for something." One tiger said.

" Oh Kann, there you are! Shifu told me to go look for you. The battle was brutal. Our forces were outnumbered and out skilled. The Five barely escaped. We need whoever you have, now!" The goose cried out.

" Sir, how many men do you have?" Asked Kann to the old tiger.

" Three thousand trained, another one thousand trainees." The old tiger answered.

" Right." Then he turned to the goose, " take his men and travel back to Shifu. I'll come back shortly." He said to the goose, and turned to Za Shen, " I'll need your skills among them, Shen. Do you think you can handle the enemy?" Asked Kann.

" Alright, I'll do it." Shen said, a little disappointed that his best friend sent him to fight a bit early.

" Good, Zeng, lead them. Me and Mitch have some recruiting to do." Kann said, motioning Mitch to come with him, rushed to the entrance. At the entrance of the cave, Kann turned back.

" Good bye sir Ming. I'll join you shortly." Kann said to the old tiger, then joined Mitch and plunged out of the cave, rushing east for more heroes to recruit.

" See you soon, young one." The old tiger said to himself.

**Author's note:** I need you to tell your friends, remember that!


	10. Chapter 10

**Story of the white wolf**

**Chapter 10**

**Author's note: **I'm so so so so so so SORRY for the LONG wait! Family business, you know. Also, I had a hard time writing this, since I ran into a writer's block. Oh well, this is what I wrote. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Song was training in the hall, killing some time with the one-eyed wolf. The two were improving on their Kung Fu. But Song couldn't concentrate. She was thinking about Kann, her white wolf.

" Again Song?" The wolf asked, teasing her, though it didn't brighten her mood.

" Yes again." She said. " Do you have a name?" Song suddenly changed the subject.

" Um, I don't think so." The wolf said, " Every one in my wolf pack just called me Boss."

" How about B?" She suggested.

" Sounds….. great!" The one-eyed wolf said.

Suddenly, The hall's roof dropped down, startled them both. There were eagles wearing black plunging down from above. There were eight of them. Song and B fought, but they were outnumbered and out skilled. The eagles took Song, and knocked B out cold. A panther revealed himself from the busted roof, smiling evilly.

" Let's go." He said to an eagles. It took him in its talons an all of them took flight towards north, leaving the unconscious wolf and the defenseless Jade Palace.

Somewhere off the coast of China, our two heroes were having lunch, fish fresh from the sea. It was a bit strange for Kann, considering that he was a wolf. But not so for Mitch. After all, tigers were big cats.

" Try is Kann. It tastes delicious." Mitch encouraged.

" I don't know. There are too many little bones." Kann hesitated.

" Come on. Just eat it. Take the bones out with your tongue while it was in your mouth." Mitch insisted.

" Urh alright." Kann gave up, taking a piece of fried fish in his hand. He looked at it, then looked at Mitch.

" here goes." Then he put it in his mouth. He chew, and swallowed.

" Not really that bad." Kann admitted.

" See! Just try it. Now, on with it. We need energy for our journey." Mitch said. An hour after their lunch, they took off again. They headed north, and gambled their luck on meeting some heroes along the way.

The two pasted through a dense jungle, the air was wet and hot. Both were breathing heavily due to the atmosphere and their long journey.

" I prefer open plains." Kann managed to speak. through his heavy breathing.

" Me too." Answered Mitch.

suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow whizzed through the air, landed in a tree, right in front of Kann's face. The two drew their swords, going into defensive stances.

" Why are you here, strangers?" Asked a voice deep within the trees, " Speak your reason, or end your lives here." The voice echoed through the trees again.

" Show yourself and we'll discuss it." Mitch answered. Then it was silence yet again. Kann could hear some whispers in the trees. After a minute or two, a panther slid down off a tree. His clothing was light, but well camouflaged among the jungle's density.

" Very well. Now, allow me to introduce myself. I am Xian Wen, we are the Silent Arrows. We aim for the well beings of this jungle, to keep it safe, untouched by farming or war." The panther said.

" I'm Kann, and this is Mitch. We're recruiting men who are able to fight to defend this empire from the invaders of the north." Kann said to the panther.

" Well, you can forget it. We won't fight for this empire. Its growth damages mother nature, shrinking jungles into backyard gardens.." Wen exclaimed, " If you want to fight for this empire, be my guess. I won't risk the safety of this jungle and my men guarding it."

" You know nothing about these invaders! They are not simple mongrels or bandits, They are powerful warriors trained in the harsh snowy lands in the north! The man leading them is ruthless! He'll destroy anything on his path of conquering the whole world! He's a warlord, not a simple tradesman who would ask you for permission! He'll wipe out everything if we don't stop him!" Kann bursted, managing to draw some consideration from the panther.

" If I fight for you, what will you do for us?" Wen asked.

" I'll *make* the emperor, one way or another, to ban all activities that would harm your jungle." Kann reasoned, calming himself down. After a few more minutes of silence, Wen finally spoke.

" Alright. I can manage drawing two third of my men." Wen submitted.

" Do you have a map?" Asked Mitch.

" Yes, we do." Wen answered.

" Then you should be able to move towards the northwest. Ask where the main army is, and meet Master Shifu, he'll give you your stations." Mitch explained.

" Right. Men! We'll leave at sun down!" Shouted Wen to his wood keepers.

" We'll meet you there when we're finish." Said Kann, bowing to the panther. He bowed back.

On the north west borders of China, Shifu was planning his strategy against the new invaders. He was sitting in his tent, deep in thought. So far, his plans worked, driving the invaders to a different direction, buying precious time for his men to recover. But, the diversion was not permanent. He knew they would return shortly. His hope was on the white wolf, now wandering China in search for its heroes. The pounding sounds of the heavy rain intensified his focus on the matter.

Tigress was practicing her skills against a wooden dummy. She wouldn't rest, for her intense training is her only way of releasing stressful thoughts, or at least, that was what she thought. It had been a year since lord Shen's demise, and the events within it gave her so much to think about. From when it happened, to her training, this war,…. She would ponder her thoughts on the Dragon Warrior. Po, the panda she used to look down, had won her respect since lord Shen fell, and with that respect, something strange she hadn't encountered before….something that surged through her like a crushing wave when Po hugged her after his *little8 showdown with Shen… In those time, she felt…satisfied, but didn't know what to do. Strange indeed, she spoke to herself.

Po was practicing his Inner Peace while on his duty to guard the perimeter for any hostile activities. His thoughts pondered on many things. The newly named master of the northern style Kann's arrival to the Jade Palace, the wolf's feelings for Song, the one who once had some feelings for the panda, the fate of this empire, the safety of his Master and fellow comrades the Furious Five,….. The Furious Five, besides his father, was the only family he had left. This war endangered them all. Endangered Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and….Tigress. Suddenly he missed a step while was in his Inner Peace stance, and fell to the ground. The panda painfully sat up, staying still under the cold rain. The name had been troubling since he defeated that dreadful peacock. He admired Tigress long ago, very long before he had a chance to meet her. And the time she hugged him, the hardcore hugged him, he couldn't think of one reason why she did. She was the hard one, the tough one, hugged him! And followed by countless events that had shown her toughness wasn't who she was. The topic always drove him into more questions. The panda stood up, dusted his fur, and went back to his duty.

The black eagles carried the clouded leopard to a cave in the northwest mountains. The dropped her down, gently, not to wake her up. The panther landed with a smile, considering his master's plans was working. His eyes traced her beautiful features. Too bad he wasn't allow to touch her.

" Lock her away. We'll see the reactions of that white wolf soon enough. This is what I call fun." Then he chuckled evilly, " Now, you, report to our master of this success." He pointed to a black eagle. The eagle bowed, then took flight west.

Night came. The restless eyes of the white wolf stared at the moon. He was feeling something. Something terribly wrong. he wondered what was Song doing then. He missed his leopard.

" Missing your girl again, I see." Teased Mitch. The two were resting at the edge of the jungle. Well, so far only one managed to rest.

" Something's wrong. But I don't know what is." Kann said worriedly. " The last time I had this feeling, my whole village was wiped out in the next day."

" Well, as soon as we won this war, we'll go to the Jade Palace. First, for your *little* reunion with your Song. Second, I too need a rest from all these fighting and running." Mitch said, yawning, drawing out an amused look in Kann's face. The tiger went to sleep soon later, leaving the white wolf to ponder his thoughts alone. Song, I wish you are ok, he thought. The moon was his comfort for now. His kind did this a lot. He took out his blade, looking at its curves, at its sharpness. The power of the sword is undeniable. But, he was beginning to doubt his connections with the weapon. Maybe it was not for him. He stopped thinking, his head was too heavy. Then, he set all things aside, and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Story of the white wolf**

**Chapter 11**

**Author's note:** Thanks you guys so much for the reviews! I"ll try to make it longer after this chapte, all thanks to Ragemaster for some tips. Now, onward with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any ingenious shows, movies or stuffs like that.

Song tiredly opened her eyes. She was in a dark place. The only light source was a torch hung on the wall. She covered her head with her paws, easing the aching. She was locked in a cell, one small bed and a small table. She looked around, only to find out that se was all alne. Or so she thought.

" So you're awake." A voice echoed within the shadow.

" Where am I? Who are you?" She asked, her voice weak.

" My name doesn't matter. So does the place. It's just simply my job to keep you here." The voice echoed again.

" Show yourself, you coward!" Song bursted. But then covered her head with her paws again.

" You shouldn't raise your voice my dear. We want you perfectly healthy when we deliver you to our master." The voice calmly advised.

" If Kann finds you….."

" Exactly what we want." The voice quickly interrupted. Drawing a shocked pair of eyes. Song couldn't figure it out what these people wanted with Kann. And before she could spat back, " There, eat. Your meal is ready. Not much tasty, but that's all we got. Now rest my dear, and don't waste your breath on questions." The voice calmly said, a hand came out of the shadow to show Song her meal. It was black fur on it. Then the mysterious figure paced out of the cell room.

Kann was sleeping. He was having a dream. A blissful dream. He was with Song. At least that was what he thought.. Suddenly, a fist knocked him gently on the head, snapping him out of his beautiful dream.

" Wake up sleepy head." Mitch teased, " We got three more days before we head towards glory."

" Urh, we did you do that! Did you HAVE to interrupt my dream, man? Man, what a buzz kill." Kann moaned, sitting up.

" HA, you'll have plenty of time in real life when this is over." Mitch teased.

The two ate their breakfast, then off they went. They were moving North West now, considering their time was limited. On the way, they recruited many heroes. First, there was an ox named Yao Sheng. He was a powerful ox, with fearsome strength, and the skills of a master. And there was a rogue tiger, named Sun Mei. She was a beauty, equal to her skills in swords and daggers. She tried to cut Kann's throat once. She nearly succeeded. That's why he recruited her in the first place. Last but not least, there was an eagle named Kin and his gang of airborne warriors. There were six of them. Most of them, who were easily recruited when Kann traveled North West, were traveling to the imperial army with aid. They sought glory, a chance to be repaid by the emperor. But, only Sun Mei was picked up randomly on the road. She had a tough life. An orphan, grew up with assassins, learn to cut throats for money,…..and many things. Kann and Mitch tried their best to recruit her. They succeeded, nonetheless. Now, with these heroes by his side, Kann led them straight for the imperial army's base camp, full speed.

Another tired morning in the army camp site. Po and the Five woke up for their daily routines. They ate breakfast privately, not to ruin the family bonds. Po cooked, again of course.

" Quickly big guy! We're starving!" Moaned Mantis, earning a few laughter from the rest of the Five. Tigress seemed to loosen up a bit too. She was too tired to be tough in unnecessary times. And she felt good too.

" I wonder where Kann is." Viper said.

" Kann or Za Shen?" Teased Monkey, making Viper blushed a bit under her scales.

" What are you talking about?" Viper denied. A bad attempt. It was all visual within her voice.

" Oh come on! We saw right through the both of you." Crane teased, Tigress just giggled, dropping her head down.

" See right through what?" Suddenly appeared a voice behind them. All of them quickly turned back, to see a black snake slithered in. Viper couldn't hold her joy, plunged right out of the table towards the black snake, and almost squeezed all the air out off him. But after realizing her actions, Viper awkwardly backed away.

" Hello. Welcome back." She said, trying to hide her embarrassment. It of course, didn't work. The Five and Po tried very hard to hold their laughs. The black snake felt a bit uncomfortable too.

" Yeah, hi." He managed. Suddenly Shifu walked in.

" Za Shen came just a few minutes ago. He brought with him reinforcements from Kann. Four thousand well trained soldiers. Though they didn't have enough armor or weapon, I think the emperor could spare a few." Shifu explained, saving both of the snakes from their awkward scene.

" Great! I can't believe Kann recruited such a vass number of men. Where is he?" Asked Po.

" He's still recruiting right now. Oh and um, Tigress?" Za Shen asked for her notice.

" What?" She simply asked.

" He recruited a friend of yours. Mitchicus Merindus. The white tiger said that he was your friend when you was a child. Is that true?" Shen asked. Tigress's eyes just snapped when she heard his name. The name long forgotten by most.

" What? How? He's with Kann? How is he?" She quickly asked, startling the black snake.

" He's perfectly fine. Like I said, he's with Kann now." Shen answered.

Tigress sighed in relief: " Oh good. I haven't seen him in years. I wonder what happened to that poor guy."

" If all of you are done with this reunion," Shifu stated, " then I should inform you urgent news." He said, drawing everyone's attention to him. " The northern army has just realized their mistake, already on their way back. I suggest you all should prepare for another battle." Shifu advised calmly.

" Right. Viper, show Shen his tent. Everyone else, follow me." Tigress ordered.

" Or just let him in your own tent." Mantis mumbled, barely audible. But not to Za Shen. The snake pretend he didn't hear that.

" Shen? Could you come with me please?" Asked Viper, kindly, drawing Shen's attention.

" Right." He answered. He was always captivated by Viper's kind nature. The two snakes slithered around the camp site, having numerous topics to talk about.

" So how was your little journey?" She asked.

" Well, a bit long and exhausting. For Kann I mean. During the whole journey I just sat on Kann's shoulder. So I wasn't tired or anything." Shen managed a small joke, making Viper laughed a little.

" And did Kann manage to find anybody we can use?" She asked.

" Well, the four thousand poor but perfectly well trained men he sent to you guys along with me is quite an aid. I don't know if he recruited anybody else." Shen said.

" Well, enough of these questions. Here you are, that's your tent" Viper said, pointing to a tent, " Right next to mine." She added.

"Thanks Viper, I really appreciate it." He said kindly back, earning a small smile from Viper.

" Any time." Said the green snake.

" Alright. See you later." The black snake politely said.

" See you later too." She replied, slithering back to her tent. The black snake sighed. He had never been able to express his own feelings for her, considering that he always changed the topic to something less affectionate and romantic. He silently cursed himself for being such a coward.

Shifu was meditating in his tent. The red panda was deep in thoughts. His students, his family was on the line. The invaders had proven to be tough and relentless warriors, far outskilled than the imperial ones. Maybe it was the hard conditions in the north that trained them. Or because the imperial army had been in peace for so long that it forgot how to fight properly. Either way, theey outskilled them like soldiers to farmers. Lucky for them, Kann brought in some well trained men. That should boosted their ranks a little.

" Master Shifu! I got urgent news from the Jade Palace!" Shouted Zeng he messenger goose, running into his tent. Shifu opened his eyes, quickly stood up and turned to face the goose.

" What is it Zeng?" The red panda asked.

" The Jade Palace, was broken in yesterday. They took Song." The goose said, trying to catch his breath. Shifu snapped his eyes in shock.

" What? They broke in the Jade Palace? How is it possible?" He asked in disbelief.

" Should I inform Kann about this?" Zeng asked Shifu, waiting for his answer. Shifu hesitated when he was about to give Zeng the order. He didn't know Kann very well, due to his early arrival. He didn't know what Kann would react.

" Just…..just go tell him." He finally managed to order. The goose bowed in respect, then took off to the sky again.

" What is it Master? We heard Zeng came crashing through the ranks. We thought that it was important news." Tigress said, came rushing in Shifu's tent with the rest of the Five, Po and Za Shen.

" They took Song." Shifu informed them the breaking news. Everyone gasped in shock.

" How?" The black snake asked him.

" I don't know. They broke in yesterday, knocked out the wolf and took Song." Shifu answered with worried eyes.

" Kann's not gonna be happy about this." Po stated.

" Indeed he won't. His anger will surge like a volcano. You guys don't want to see the consequesences he could unleash." Za Shen exclaimed. Everyone was deeply worried for the white wolf. Exspecially Shen. The wolf's temper was unpredictible. With this incident, he could slaughter thousands in one day. Shen saw it with his own eyes before. Since then, Kann managed to hold back. But the white wolf wouldn't be able to hold back when he heard this incident.

" Did you sent for Kann?" Shen asked Shifu.

" Yes, I just sent Zeng to inform him. Why do you ask?" Shifu asnwered.

" Because he will become a monster if his love ones were harmed. Sent another one to pull Zeng back, NOW!" Shen explained, his eyes full of worries and stress.

" I can't. He's the last messenger we got left. I sent all of them to gather soldiers." Shifu claimed, with this, he accidentally gambled the fate of the empire to the white wolf's emotional controls.


	12. Chapter 12

**Story of the white wolf**

**Chapter 12**

**Author's note: **Thanks you readers and reviewers so much! You guys have been keeping me going the whole time. But school is very near now, I'm afraid that I'm not gonna finish it in time. I'll try my best though. And here goes another chapter! And so sorry for the long wait, honestly, I got stuck sometimes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything so stop asking me about it!

The wolf and his companions were at full speed, running on all four towards the base camp. He knew they needed him and the people he was traveling with. They were close. The sun was barely visible behind the clouds, provided the perfect weather and shade for the group. The wind was blowing from the North, bringing the scent of old, the familiar cold wind of the North came to Kann's acknowledgement, and with that, his old enemies were near. But it also brought to Kann, the scent of the past, his family, his people,….

Za Shen sat there, on a branch of a tree. His worries for Kann wasn't over. He was afraid of Kann's burst. With Song was missing, Kann could go all out, with his anger as fuel. He had been with Kann for most of his life, he was a good friend, a best friend Shen could ever have.

With his current status, Shen couldn't notice a snake slithered up the tree, and now right beside him. A green snake, with lotus flowers on her head.

" You shouldn't be worried like this. It's not good for your health." Suddenly she said, snapping Shen out of his thoughts.

" Oh, hello Viper. I'm not worried." He tried to hide it, didn't really work though.

" Shen, I know when you are worried. Don't hide it. I can see it as clear as day." She said to him.

" Alright. I'm dead worried. I mean, Kann, he's my best friend. I have been with him for most of my life. And now, he could ruin both of our lives, and maybe even more." Shen sighed.

" I'm sure he'll know what to do. You're his best friend. You should be the one who trust him the most, shouldn't you?" She explained kindly.

" I guess you're right. Thanks for the talk Viper." He said, smiling. It seemed like all of his worries were gone, with her company of course.

" Any time." She smiled warmly, then dropped herself off the branch. But Shen couldn't let another opportunity slip right out of his grasp again.

" Hey Vi." He called for her, turning her head around.

" Yes, Shen?" She simply asked with a smile.

" When all of these fighting are over, would you….go…..go with me for dinner?" He shyly asked, at the same time trying to smile his most pleasant smile. Turned out no very pleasant at all. But it was cute, for Viper's eyes.

" Sure Shen." She said, smiling her signature smile, " See you later."

Oh Gods, I just did it, Shen thought o himself, I just asked her out! All of his worries had seemed to be gone now, the snake slithered back to his tent, with a satisfied smile on his face. Now he was fully relaxed, ready to fight.

" Come on people, we're almost there. I can see it now." Kin said to the group, " Boys, you go scout ahead." He ordered to his eagles flying behind him. They simply nodded in obedience, and did as they were told.

" It's about time we reached something with your guidance." Yao Sheng sarcastically said to the flying eagle.

" Come on guys. Save it." Mitch managed to cool them down. In truth, Kann's recruits weren't very *friendly* to each other. Each got there way, and these ways just simply go against another. But, they all agreed to put these differences aside, at least when the war was over. Kann was the most silent of them all except for Sun Mei the Flying Knifes.

" So Kann. What's on your mind?" Mitch turned and asked the white wolf, snapping him back to reality.

" We head to the imperial camp. The rest, I'll deal with it when we get there." Kann calmly answered, assuring his comrades of their destination.

"Fair enough." Sun Mei said.

At noon, when all the soldiers were resting, Zeng came back. He went right to Shifu. His mission, however, was a failure, due to he didn't ask Shifu where to look. When the goose came back with no news, Za Shen was some part relieved. He didn't reveal anything to Kann. And Shifu canceled his mission too, so Shen was more relieved.

Po and the Five was having lunch. A late lunch really, due to their jobs in the army. Now, with old Ming and his warriors, the imperial ranks was strengthen dramatically. And also with the help of the Five and Po.

" So, how's your little talk with Shen?" Asked Mantis, teasing Viper, now hiding her face.

" Stop it guys. It's not funny." She said shyly.

" I'm sure he's interested too." Monkey added, " Didn't you see the way he looked at you Vi?"

" Lunch's serve guys. Dig in." Said Po, passing bowls of his signature noodles in front of everyone.

" Oh, about Shen, where is he? Doesn't he suppose to have lunch with us now?" Asked Tigress, saving Viper from the embarrassment.

" He needs to be left alone for the moment." Viper jumped in.

" Why do you care so much?" Crane asked, teasing Viper again, making her blush a little.

" Did you hear anything about the wolf who hammered Po in the face long ago?" Mantis asked, making Po's brows furrowed.

" He's in medical care. He was too weak for those guys." Tigress informed them.

" Mind if I join?" Asked a different voice. All of them turned back, and saw Kann, accompanied by Mitch.

" Hi Tigress." Said Mitch. Tigress just plunged right at him, pulling him into a hug, HARD!

" MITCH! I MISS YOU! HOW ARE YOU?" Tigress asked while was still hugging him.

" I'm-fine-Tigress. Could-you-let-me-breath now?" Mitch managed.

" And she didn't hug me as hard as that." Mumbled Po to himself.

" Now, it's good to see you again. We have many things to discuss." Mitch said warmly, holding tigress's shoulders. For tigress, this was the first time she let go of her tough attitude. Which, wasn't taken in easily by Po.

" I see you've managed to come back to us at last." Shen's voice spoke up from behind. Kann turned around and saw his best friend, smiling. He smiled back warmly, the snake then did a snake hug, almost breaking a rib.

" Good to see you Shen old boy!" Kann greeted.

" Good to see you too you snow flake!" Greeted back the black snake.

" Snow flake…that's your new nickname from now on!" Shouted Monkey, running from the scene, in hot pursuit, Kann. Everyone just laughed at the sight. At a while, the incident that involved Song being Kidnapped was forgotten.

Soon, the sun set down over the horizon. The rest of Kann's group were introduced to the Five in the evening. Everything went well. All of them were given a tent to rest for the night. Only Kann stayed up late. His usual habit really. He stood up in a hill, watching the thunder storm and the rain. Suddenly Po stepped up to join him.

" Why are you here? Why don't you come in and rest?" Asked the panda.

" This is what I do every night." Kann answered calmly, " I don't think that could change."

" Ok cool. So, why are you up here again? Must be some tough training right?" Asked naively.

" No Po. I'm here simply because it's beautiful." Answered Kann, calmly.

" Ok…..Can I ask you something?" Po asked.

" Sure Po." The white wolf said.

" Um, I was thinking, could you show me what do I have to do to get the girl I want?" Po asked, blushing a bit. Kann raised an eyebrow.

" trust me, I'm not an expert. But, at least I know a few things needed. Care, protection, and guts. Especially guts. If you don't have it, you won't be able to say the right thing needed. That's probably the most stupid thing that came from me ever, but you shouldn't just ignore it." Advised Kann openly. He knew who Po got his eyes on. He saw it in his eyes. The female tiger, no one else.

" Good luck with Tigress Po. She's a tough one to crack." said Kann, startled the panda.

" How do you know?" Po asked questionably.

" Your eyes Po, your eyes. If I can read what you want, then your enemy can too. Cover it well my friend." Advised the white wolf.

" Oh…..thanks. Now, I'm off to bed. Bye snow flake!" Po said, walking to his tent.

" Don't call me that if you don't want to be chase down like Monkey, Po." Kann said, not turning his head, which startled the panda a bit.

" Right, sorry." Shouted back the panda, earning a few *shut up* by the sleeping soldiers.

Kann smiled at the site, still not turning his head around. He looked up in the storming sky. The moon was not visible, due to the thick clouds. Song was the only image he could manage to think about in these times of night.

" Wish you were here." He said quietly to the storming sky.

Somewhere in the frozen lands of the North, strong freezing wind was blowing. Nothing was visible to eyesight except for the white snow. A black eagle landed, his claws dug in the thick snow layer beneath. The eagle seemed to walk aimlessly in the snowstorm until a castle emerged from afar. The castle was made of cold steel, all covered in thick frozen ice. The main gate was huge, made of wood, edged with black steel. There were banners attached to the gate: an iron hand, holding up a piece of ice. The eagle continued to walk forward, looking up at the wall. Suddenly, the door slowly opened, showing a way for the eagle to come forth. He continued to walk all the way to the inner chambers. There were many floors in the inner room, with four walls. The walls kept coming up until it met with each other, merging into a pointed head, piecing the sky. On the top, it was made of bluish glass, so the light shined in with a cold blue dim light. In the middle of the chamber, sat a throne, a frozen throne,( this got nothing to do with Warcraft!) made of raw ice, there was no cuts, no custom, just a raw form of ice. There, sat a figure. He was a white wolf. He didn't wear any clothing on the upper part. His body, tainted by dark magic, covered in black tattoos. His eyes were red, with an evil look. His nails were like claws, tapping on his frozen throne. His left arm was not flesh and blood, but ice, clear and looked exactly like his other arm. His lower body is covered with black plate armor, with blue lines on the edges. The eagle stepped forward and knelt, bowing his head.

" My lord, Kann's woman has been captured. She's in our grasp now." He respectively reported.

" Excellent." Said the wolf with a low cold voice, continuing to tap his claws on the throne, " My plans are going perfect. Tell me, has that lummox of a bear reached China yet?" He asked the eagle.

" He has sir. Should we call him back?" The eagle asked, not raising his head.

" No, no. Let him be. He'll meet his doom there. The fool decided to chase after a grudge. He deserves it. Just inform his second in command, that when he dies, they'll return to me immediately. I don't want to waste my precious army in such a pointless purpose." Said calmly by the wolf sitting on the throne, " Go. tell your captain about this. I want him on the move."

" Yes my lord. I'll be on my way immediately." Quickly said the eagle, then he stood up, bowed and turned to take flight towards China.

The wolf chuckled evilly, making his chamber to tremble.

" It's time we meet, Kann."


	13. Chapter 13

**Story of the white wolf**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

Kann ran to a wall, his back against it, his sword in hand. He turned to his right, seeing Mitch and old Ming right beside him. They had been winning since Kann and his men came, they had gained back some of their lost land, and now, they were launching an attack upon vitally positioned small city up in the highest hill in the area. A position which could give them a far view of the land. They launched a surprise attack in the night, and had been fighting since then until the next morning. Arrows were flying everywhere, rock were falling, catapults on the two sides were firing at each other. The imperial forces, under Kann and the Five's leadership, had taken back half of the city. Soldiers were shouting, fighting, and dying.

" Sir Ming, take your men to the West side of the city! They need you there!" Yelled Kann to the old tiger. Old Ming nodded in acknowledgement, then ran to the West side, ducking arrows and rocks while running.

" Quite a fight huh." Mitch said to Kann. He nodded back, then the two rushed out of their hiding, threw themselves into waves of enemy ahead. Each of their strikes was full of strength, skills, and sheer power. Soon, the waves of enemy were all dead, their bodies scattered all over the ground.

" Weaklings." Spat Kann at the dead bodies by his sword. He hated these invaders. They came to take away his new start, his new home, his new family. And he wasn't planning to let them win.

Xian Wen of the Silent Arrows ran to Kann, along with a few of his best men. The Silent Arrows were great archers, they managed to kill quite a number of the enemy, and only a few of them died.

" Kann, the East side is secured. Where do you need us now?" He reported. Suddenly, a soldier shouted, warning them of the coming rock. They ducked out of the way, Kann thanked the soldier before ordering him to the West side.

" Now, you and your men go back to the East side, join the imperial men and push forward. We're going to squeeze them out." Kann instructed. Wen nodded, and shouted to his men, ordering them to the East side.

The rest of Kann's recruits soon joined him and Mitch. Yao Sheng, Sun Mei, Kin and his band of eagles were all there. Za Shen came too.

" Right. Just in time of need." Kann said out loud, smiling at his men( and woman).

Kann climbed up a small pile of rubble, drawing the men's attentions. Everyone fell silence when they saw the white wolf standing tall, looking at them. He raised his sword up in the air and roared to the men:

" Now we push them out!"

The soldiers cried back their war cry, raising their weapons, banging their shield.

" Onwards to glory!" Shouted Mitch, standing next to Kann, drawing more yells from the soldiers, and a smirk from Kann.

The Five and Po soon joined too. They came to hear Kann's strategy of the attack, with some of Mitch's genius touch. After a short minute of organizing, everyone scattered to their instructed post.

" Quite some fight huh." Said Shen, readying himself on Kann's shoulder.

" You bet." Kann replied, raising his sword up in the air, signaling the ignition of his plan. The archers pulled their arrows back, raising their bows to the air.

" Fire!" Yelled Mitch. The archers released, the sky were darken by the volley. The enemy's forces quickly raised their shields, but only a few of them were smart enough to carry shields to battle. Some died from the arrows volley, and when they wasn't able to gather themselves, the Five and Po jumped right in the middle of their ranks, breaking their formation. Po punched a bear in the face, then blocked a hammer, spinned and kicked the boar holding the hammer. Tigress threw a palm punch in the chest of a rhino, knocking the air out of him, she jumped and kicked him back to five more bears. Mantis dashed through the lines, his speed was unmatched, using his claw-like pincers to knock back everyone of his victim. Crane picked up a boar, then flipped backwards and threw him at five others. Monkey deflected a kick, then wrapped his tail against a bear's neck. He pulled himself up in the air, then threw out a series of kicks and punches. Viper was dashing down at their feet, knocking them down and out. The enemy were terrified, and just then, the two sides rushed in with the imperial soldiers, killing quite an amount.

" Charge!" Shouted Kann to the main forces, drawing a thundering response from the soldiers and his fellow comrades. They charged forward, breaking all of their enemy's courage. Their lines scattered, all running, stepping on each other for an escape. The two clashed. Weapons were crashing, blood were spattered everywhere. Kann swung his sword horizontally, killing five boars, while Mitch decapitated two, then kicked their bodies back, knocking out several more behind. Kann plunged forward, threw a devastating punch at a rhino, then spinned and kicked the rhino back, knocking out two bears. Mitch leaped into the sky, spinned his katana, killing ten. Sun Mei moved like a shadow through their ranks, she sliced her dagger, cutting the throats of two bears, then stepped on their shoulders, then flipped backwards, sliced open four more throats before she landed. Yao Sheng stomped the ground powerfully, creating a shockwave, dazing the enemy, then he spinned, fists spreaded, knocking and snapping the enemy's heads. He grabbed a spear, then thrusted it into the air, impaling two rhino archers. Kin and his men whizzed through the air, cutting throats after throats of bears, boars and rhinos. He flied higher, then dove down, stabbing two boars when he landed. Za Shen Yao Sheng tossed Kann and Mitch up in the air, Kann spinned, blew out of his hands burning red flame, and Mitch shot out bolts of lightning.( If you read my second chapter and Mitchicus's stories, you'll know why Kann and Mitch can do these things, so don't ask me) The two killed mass and mass of the enemy, breaking all of their attempts to retaliate. The fight continued until noon. Many bodies lied dead on the ground, weapons broken scattered the city. The soldiers were beginning to rest now.

" Mitch, Shen, Mei, Kin, follow me." Kann called, quickly answered by his comrades. They followed Kann to the city's Northern exit. They hid behind a wall, waiting for Kann's instructions. Kann peeked his eye out, scouring for someone.

" What is it?" Asked Za Shen, curious about Kann's intentions.

" I need to see who's the leader." Kann whispered to the group, all nodded in acknowledgement.

" Well, what's the plan?" Asked Sun Mei.

" I thought you never ask." Kann smirked, then turned to explain his plan. After a few seconds, the group nodded, then spreaded out to their positions.

" You fools!" The white bear's leader yelled to his soldiers, " I was so close to him! And now you couldn't even kill him?" Finished, he punched a bear in the face, knocking him out cold, his nose bleeding.

" Now" he turned to another bear, " We retreat. Remind me to kill someone when I get out of this." He warned viciously, making the other bear nodded fearfully. (I descripted himm earlier in the previous chapters, remember? Don't ask me again.)

" Ye-yes Lord Tarvon." The bear soldier managed.

" Now." Kann signalled quietly to the others. He leaped over the wall, right in front of the bear boss Tarvon. His eyes were burning of vengance, staring at the bear's eyes.

" Hello again Kann." The bear started first, snarling.

" Hello Tarvon. I heard you came for me." Kann spat back fiecely, fangs bared.

" So what's you gonna do about it boy?" The bear smirked, " I'm stronger than you, I'm always stronger than you."

" This is my new home, Tarvon, are you planning to decimate it too? Like the last time?" Kann asked coldly, full of hate in his voice.

" Easy Kann easy." Mumbled Za Shen to himself, but unintentionally heard by Mitch. The white tiger ignored it though.

" You have no right to pass through these lands Tarvon." Spat coldly by Kann.

" I have every right, bot." Tarvon mocked, " I just took it from the dead people. Their deaths left a land like this…*open* for investment." The white bear spoke, " And of course, this was half of my prize."

" You can never kill me, you never did, you never will." Kann claimed proudly, never removed his eyes from the bear's.

" You wasn't the prize boy!" Tarvon spat back coldly, surprising the white wolf.

" So why are you here?" Asked Kann, confused.

" Oh, so they didn't tell you, huh?" Tarvon stopped, laughing evilly, " Your sister didn't agree to *bond* with me, so I guess I should take YOUR woman for a *bond*." Finished, he laughed again.

" She's out of your reach, fool." Kann spat back, " And I'm ready to protect her, this empire and its people with all my capability."

" So they didn't tell you. So naïve Kann. Your precious woman are not yours anymore, she is not even in this empire right now." Tarvon broke the fact out to Kann.

" That's impossible." Kann denied.

" Is it? Have you felt any difficulties when talking to your comrades about the matter? They hid it from you, boy. They don't appreciate you! You're just a tool." Spat Tarvon, seeding doubt in the white wolf.

" No, it can't be!" Kann broke, eyes wide, hands covering his head.

" Yes it is boy. Why don't you ask your precious Master Shifu, and the Furious Five? Go ahead, boy!" tarvon continued to bombard the wolf with doubtful realisations.

" Now Mitch now!" Signalled Za Shen. He didn't like the scene. Kann was shocked. The rest jumped out of their hidings, charging at the bear. Mitch charged at tarvon first, thrusting his katana. tarvon easily deflected it, then kicked Mitch away. Sun Mei dodged Mitch's flying body, charging right at the big bear, aiming her daggers against his throat. Tarvon caught her wrists, head butted her, then kicked her in the guts, knocking Sun Mei back against Kin. Both knocke out, lying on the ground. Za Shen plunged himslef forward, trying to get a hold on Tarvon. The white bear caught Shen's tail, then swung him in the charging Mitch's face, throwing both of them back. All four were now lying on the ground. The bear's strength were unmatch, at least, without Kann.

" Enough guys. I'll take care of him." Kann said calmly, coldly, " And we have something to talk about when this is over." He looked at Za Shen when he spoke it. Kann casually walked to face Tarvon. He ripped out his black vest, showing tough muscles, a scarred back, and a burn with a shape of a wolf's head, howling on his right chest.

" Now, we finish this!" Kann roared to Tarvon, His eyes turned to red, boiling with his anger.

" Gladly." Tarvon said, going into a stance, as did Kann. The two charged at each other, locked hands. Both were equally matched.

" You're improved. I'm impressed, boy. Does bedding that woman helps in this or it doesn't?" Tarvon continued to mock and taunt the white wolf. This time he broke the line.

Without a word, Kann pulled ferociously, with him the white bear. He raised his right knee, hitting Tarvon right in the chest. Then he stepped on tarvon's left thigh, kneeing the bear again up the chin, knocking him back. Dazed, Tarvon struggled to stand still. Kann didn't wait, he charged, punched the bear in the face, then swung his fist back, hitting the bear in the face again. He grabbed Tarvon's head, head butted him, then kicked him in the stomach, knocking Tarvon up in the air. Without hesitation, Kann charged, jumped, and flipped forward, double kicked the bear in the face. Tarvon dropped down on the ground, face scattered with blood. He breathed heavily, trying to stand up. He was too surprised of Kann's burst of power. He never encounter such ferocity and sheer strength like this before. And the fuel to Kann's burst was created by his own taunting, his own mockery. Kann snapped his neck, switched back to his calm self.

" Any last words, Tarvon, Lord of the Freezing Marshlands?" Kann asked calmly, drawing his sword.

" HAHAHA!" Tarvon laughed, " Have you learned anything from our last encounter? I'm not that easily beaten."

Suddenly, the bear rose up, snapping his neck and fingers. He threw an incredibly fast right at Kann, knocking the wolf several feet back. Kann flipped and landed on his knee, but then he was kicked in the face by the warlord Tarvon, the kick sent him crashing through a house. Kann spat out his blood, then stood up slowly. Tarvon didn't wait for him to regain his senses, charging at Kann, throwing a left punch. Kann deflected the punch, but then received a right from Tarvon. The bear rose his knee, but was blocked by the wolf. Kann threw an elbow up Tarvon's chin, knocking hiim back a bit. Shaking his head quickly, Kann head butted the bear again, then threw a right at Tarvon face, then a knee to his stomach. Kann jumped, kicking the bear in the chest, throwing him out of the house. He charged at the recovering bear, trying to tackle the bear in the stomach. Tarvon caught him, holding his arms around Kann's stomach, then he picked up the wolf, then kicked him in the back, sending Kann to the ground. Tarvon breathed heavily, walking to the wolf. Kann dizzily stood up, shaking his dizziness off.

" Just as always Kann. Still too weak." Spoke Tarvon, walking slowly to the wolf.

Kann didn't say anything, he whispered silent words in between his lips, then his eyes turned red, flaming red, his arms were covered in flames, his hair rose, flying, twisting with the flames. Yet his fur stayed untouched by the fire.

" Magic boy? You think you can defeat me with magic?" Mocked Tarvon.

" No" Kann replied, his voice changed, twisted, more deeper, lower, " I know i will."

" Arrogant white dog!" Mocked Tarvon, then he charged at the wolf. Kann threw fire at the bear's face, disabling his vision. Tarvon turned and covered his eyes, when he turned back, Kann was right above him. Before he could react, Kann threw a left at the bear's face, burning a bit of his fur. Kann kicked fallen rocks at the bear continuously, then engulfed them with his flames. Tarvon managed to duck a few, but not all. He was hit in the face, then chest, then his stomach, then his face again. After that, Kann charged and threw a massive right, sending him flying towards rubbers of rocks. Kann casually walked towards the bear. Now, without a word, Kann burned the bear alive with his flaming palms. After a few minutes of extensive heat, tarvon was dead, his body darken by the flames of the white wolf. Kann extinguished the flames, then came over to his fallen comrades to tend to them.

Night came. All evening the Furious Five, Po, Master Shifu and Za Shen spent a great amount of time explaining, advising and convincing Kann to calm down and stay with them. They spent a lot of time in deed. Kann almost hit someone, if not for Mitch's interference.

The wolf stood still on the hill, his gaze was upon the retreating army of barbarians. Tarvon was dead, they had no other leaders around. His thoughts kept thinking about what the white bear said before he died. The seeds of doubt had been set.

" Kann, can I talk to you for a moment?" Za Shen asked, slithering to his side. Kann showed no emotions, just answered coldly:

" Yes Shen?"

" I know what I did was wrong, but please, it was for your own good." Shen explained. So far, Kann hadn't turned his head around. The wolf was in a bad mood since the previous event.

" Hiding the truth from me was never an option." Kann replied calmly.

" You could burst out like before. I'm afraid that…..you could ruin our chance to have a peaceful life again." Shen explained. Though Kann didn't show it, he was taken by surprise. Now he remembered the dreadful memories of his fury, his killing, his destructions.

" With these kinds of enemy Shen? I'm afraid a peaceful life will have to wait for a couple of years." Kann answered, half-kidding.

" Right. We'll depart to the Jade Palace tomorrow, for abetter look at the scenee. Mitch is joining too you know." Shen informed the white wolf of the news.

" Thanks Shen. You go sleep. I wanna spend a little more time standing here." Kann said, not turning his head.

" Right. See you tomorrow." Shen said, then turned to leave to his tent. The soldiers were celebrating under the moon. All were happy, knowing they would soon join their families. A panda was running in the masses of celebrating soldiers. He was looking for someone. A curtain female tiger. He found her, standing still, facing an iron wood tree. He approached, but without silence. She heard him, but decided to pretend like he was doing a good job. She smiled to herself when she heard him stumbled hard down the cold stone ground.

" What is it Po?" She asked, turning back to help him up.

" Well, I was looking for you. You know, the Five is celebrating and it's just very unpleasant without their leader." Po managed. Didn't work well against Tigress, as always.

" I'm not sure I'm the kind of person who would like to have fun and celebrate." She replied, making Po's face dropped, " But thanks for asking Po." She kindly said. This was not like her usual self. She was harrd, tough, not this soft.

" What did you do to Tigress?" Po teased, walking up to face her, making Tigress smiled a bit. Though she tried hard to hide it, it was visible to Po, though he chose to ignore it.

" I'm Tigress Po. I'm not made of stone." She claimed, surprising the panda a little.

" OOOOOkay, that's not like you." He managed, " But anyway, would you come with me? Please just try to have fun this once! I bet you'd like it!" Po enthusiastically said.

" What if I don't like it?" Tigress asked, turning to the jumping panda.

" Then I'll do all your housework for two weeks." Po struggled to speak it out loud, it was barely audible for Tigress to hear.

" And now who's the panda talking to me? That's nott like you Po." She joked, catching Po by surprise. He never heard Tigress joke before, he face froze, eyes wide, for several seconds before snapping back to reality.

" Tigress! You-you JOKED!" He said loudly.

" Isn't that obvious?" She rolled her eyes.

" And this-joked-this tone-these-…." Po stucked.

" Are you gonna take me to the party or not?" Tigress asked, snapping out of his trance.

" Oh, wha- oh, yes, yes I will." He said, showing her the way with his hand. The two walked to the place where the Five were celebrating, talking continuously. Far on another hill, Kann was watching. He smiled at the site. Maybe this is the time I should loosen up a bit, he thought. He looked back to the moon, then howled, turned and went on his way to the party.

**Alright, that's it. It's a bit longer, I know. But I sense it's not enough. I'll do an extra chapter about the party and reread and add a bit more to this chapter. I rushed this out, honestly. And I'll explain more about Tigress's quick change of attitude when I got time OK? Great! Please review, and please, at least send me constructive complaints.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Story of the white wolf**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nothing!

" Well this is certainly boring." Song said to herself. She had been locked in her cell for a month now, her only pass time was drawing random things on the wall, with some rocks from the ceiling. The mysterious panther gave her regular meals though. He still spooked her regularly with his unsuspected appearance.

" Yes it is." His voice suddenly broke the silence again. Song jumped at the sudden appearance.

" Could you just start a conversation normally for once?" Spat Song, annoyed at the panther's strange habit. He just laughed at the reaction.

" Sorry Song. My job is in the dark. This is where I feel most comfortable." He exclaimed, " And here's your lunch." The panther said, pushing a tray through the bottom of the cell.

" Thanks." Song said sarcastically, though the panther ignored it.

" You wouldn't be thanking me anytime soon Song." The panther said.

" What do you mean?" Song asked questionably.

" This." He said. Then, Song sensed a hand hitting her neck at the back. Then darkness covered the clouded leopard.

" We must move quickly. Tarvon lost his battle with the white wolf. Move, now!" Ordered the panther to the eagles. They replied obediently. One took Song in his talons, one took the panther, then all of them took flight to an unknown land, in the far Northern side of the world.

After half a day of flying, the eagles arrived. One carried Song, on the panther's order. They walked seemingly aimless in the thick snowy weather. After a few more hours of walking, they reached the cold black steel door. It opened slowly, revealing a cloaked and hooded figure standing in front of them. His face was hidden completely under the hood. Suddenly, his voice broke the silence, a cold, synister voice.

" You've managed to come back in time this time, Balro."

" Mind you own business, Kaster. We have important matters to present him." The panther said, irritated at the figure's remark.

" Sure you do. But be careful, little panther. You have many *enemies* that will be very satisfied if you end up dead." Finished, the figure disappeared in the thickness of snow.

" Come on. Back to walking boys." The panther ordered, and the group continued to head to castle.

" My lord, i've return with great news." The panther respectively dropped to his knees after slowly entering through the main gate. The wolf sitting in the throne didn't even look at the panther. But his voice rumbled loudly through the black corridors.

" Yes that I can see, Balro. And did you brought me what I want?"

" Yes, my lord. Song, Kann's girl. Your plan is perfectly in place." Obidiently answered the panther. The wolf smiled, not raising his head:

" The fool, Tarvon died so quickly. I think I might have underestimated the young boy." He said calmly, his voice echoing through the castle. " No matter. Now, find our *guess* a place to *rest*. And I believe we have something to talk about Balro."

" Yes, my lord." The panther bowed, then quickly exited the castle with his band of eagles carrying Song, heading to the West side of the citadel.

All of our heroes had reached the Jade Palace. But before departing, Kann said goodbye to his friends, his comrades in the war. All of them returned to their homes, to start a new beginning. Sun Mei was summoned by the emperor to train his spies and assassins. She took it gladly. Old Ming returned with good news to his people: the emperor had given their lands and belongings back, and he had also executed some Ministers for their crimes against the peasants. Kin and his eagles, as well as Yao Sheng, received a huge amount of gold from the emperor. To repay Kann's leadership and guidance, Kin and Sheng spared half of their gold to him. Kann accepted, but as soon as the eagles and the ox were gone, he gave the gold to a nearby village.

Night came, just after the group had settled back in their homes. Mitch joined them too though. He had decided that he would stay for a while, before leaving to Japan. All was going in their rooms for the night, except two snakes, who was currently laying by each other under the Sacred Peach tree. Za Shen had finally asked Viper out, took him quite some time.

" So, Shen, what's about me that got your eyes?" Viper asked, looking up to see the black snake's face, which made him blush a little under his scales.

" Um, i don't know...you're kind, warm-hearted, and you're the most beautiful snake I've ever seen." Shen managed after a minute frozen. Viper just smile kindly at him.

" Thanks Shen." She said, her head laying down at Shen's body (the part where it's suppose to be a shoulder). Shen smiled, then switched his gaze to the moon above.

" You've finally did it, old friend." Kann chuckled, standing at the Hall of Warriors, looking down at the two.

" Kann!" Shouted a goose, suddenly crashing down right behind the white wolf, " Oh Kann, I have terrible news."

" Yes I know Zeng, Song is captured." Kann said, then sighed, " You don't need to remind me of it."

" No, I have different news." Zeng hastily said, " The imperial scouts found the place which had held Song!" Zeng informed the wolf, Kann's eyes widen, he grabbed the goose by the collar:

" Where Zeng? Where? And what do you mean had held?" Kann asked with anticipation.

" She was moved a day ago, towards the Northern lands." Zeng scaredly said.

" No, not there! Tell me it's not the truth!" Shouted Kann at the messenger goose.

" I-I'm sorry Kann, but they took her with them." Said the goose.

" What happened?" Asked Mitch, joined by Shifu, Po and the Five. " We heard the shouting. What's wrong Kann?" Asked Shifu.

" Song is taken, again. This time, they took her to the far North, Master Shifu." Said Zeng. Kann was dead silent. After a minute of recovery, finally Kann spoke:

" I'll leave in the morning, towards the Frozen Wastes."

**Author's note:** Yeah, this is the end of this story. I'll post the sequel as soon as I can. Sorry the last chapter was too short. School started, and for a Vietnamese, that means no time left. Well, I thank you all who read and review my story. I appreciate it! You keep me going! So, goodbye for now. School calls. Oh and I strongly suggest that you should read my story again. Once in a while i'll change some details in the story.


End file.
